Remember Me - I Remember You
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: This is a story about Sonny and Will and the love that they share...One the eve of their wedding day, Will was in a terrible car accident leaving him to have lost his memory of his last 2 years with Sonny. That's all I'm going to say! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me...Chapter 1**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**June 15th 2013**

_"Dear Will, It's been over a year since I last saw you...Everyday, I sit here in Common Grounds and write to you...Hoping that one day, you will remember our life together, the love that we shared, the promises that we made to each other..._

_Today should have been our first wedding anniversary ...We should be out celebrating our love for each other...Instead, I'm sitting here alone thinking about you...My family says I should move on from you, that I need to give up this crazy idea in my mind that one day, you will come back to me...I keep telling them that it's never going to happen...I could never move on from you...Because you William Horton, are the love of my life...No one could ever change that...And I'll never give up on you...Ever..._

_I know that I might just setting myself up for heart-break ...But it's okay, Because I truly believe that one day, our souls meet in our dreams, and I know, that you will one day remember me..."_

* * *

**June 15th 2012 - 10:15 PM**

_"What happened? Please tell me..."_ I cried out as I watched the EMT's taking him in to the examination room. I tried to rush by his side, but I was being held back by the officers on duty.

_"Will..." I screamed out as I watched them taking him in._

_"Sir, you need to stand back." _

_"You don't understand. That's my fiancé in there. He needs me..." _

I tried fighting them off, but they wouldn't even let me near him...I needed to be with him...He needed to know I was here...

_"I need to see him...I'm begging you, please..."_

_"I'm sorry Sir, but this man has suffered severe head trauma and if there is any chance of him surviving, you need to let stay here and let them do their jobs."_

I tried everything in my power for them to let me see him, but no one would listen to me...

I saw Cameron arrive, rushing into the ER...I could over hear him talking to the on call physician and ..

_"Okay, what do we have here?"_

_"19-year-old, male with a severe hit to the head. Patient has lost a lot of blood and seems to have swelling on the brain..."_

_"Do you know what happened?"_

_"Patient got hit by a drunk driver at the intersection just off of Harrison Road. The other driver was DOA when the EMT arrived on scene."_

_"Do you know the patient's name?"_

_"Yes Dr. Davis. His name is William Horton."_

I saw Cameron's face turn to fear,_ "Get the operating room ready stat! Call the trauma team and get them here immediately."_

* * *

**June 15th 2012 - 9:05 PM**

**(Sonny's POV)**

"Babe, can you come here for a minute? I wanna show you something?", looking over at Will who was getting his over night bag ready.

_"Yeah, give me a minute. I'm almost done here."_

He smiled and looked over at me,_ "You know, I could be there faster if you would let me spend the night here."_

_"Nice try Mr. But it ain't gonna work!" _

_"Well you can't blame a poor guy for trying to spend his last night as a bachelor with the sexiest man on the face of this planet," _he said as he walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Will, you know I wan't everything to be perfect for tomorrow,"

_"And everything will be perfect, because tomorrow, I'm gonna be marrying you,"_ He said as I stared into his baby blue eyes...

_"So what is it you wanna show me?"_

_"This..."_

I reached over and gave him the MP3 player that I gave him on Valentine's day.

His face lit up, _"Oh my God Son, I can't believe you found this. I lost it when I move in a few months ago. I never thought I would ever see it again."_

_"Well, I found it when I was cleaning out the closet this afternoon. I thought you might like to listen to it tonight while you're away. To remember how far we've come in so little time."_

_"Son, this is perfect, thank you." _

_"You're Welcome, now hurry up and get out of here before it get's to late. I want you well rested for tomorrow." _

_"Alright, alright I'm leaving"_, he said as he put on his jacket and grabbed his over night bag.

_"You know, you still have time to change your mind about me spending the night?"_, he said jokingly.

_"Nice try!"_ I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist to embrace him.

_"So I'll see you tomorrow?"_ he said as he reached for the door knob.

_"You can count on it! I'll be the one waiting for you at the alter."_

_"And I'll be the waiting at the other end of the aisle anxiously in a hurry to get there."_ I said as I kissed him goodbye.

_"I love you Will, I just love you so much."_

He turned and opened the door, keep a foot inside,_ "Not as much as I love you my sunshine."_

_"Wanna bet?"_

We both laughed as a memory of the past was just replayed in our minds. He winked at me and left...

* * *

**June 15th 2012 - 9:30 PM**

**(Sonny's POV)**

Just as I was about to get in bed, My phone rang. I was for sure it was Will calling me up again to say goodnight. So I walked over and answered.

Hello

**- Hello Sonny.**

Yes, this is Sonny.

**- Sonny, this is Commander Brady.**

Oh hey Mr. Brady, who can I help you? Will's not here right now, he just left about 15 minutes ago to go to Marlena's

**- Sonny, You need to listen to me. I need you to get over to the hospital right away.**

What do you mean Mr. Brady?

I started to panic...

**- Will was in a terrible car accident and he's in really bad shape. I need you to get down there right now. Can you do that? Do you need me to send on officer to get you?**

Dropping the phone to the floor...

Nothing was registering in my mind. As soon as I heard Will was hurt, I paralyzed...

**- Sonny, are you still there? Talk to my son...Say something...**

I reached down picking the phone back up...

Mr. Brady, I can't breathe...

**- Calm down Sonny, It's gonna be alright. I'm gonna send someone for you. I don't want you driving like this.**

Is Will gonna be okay?

I said has the tears were falling from my eyes...

**- I don't know Sonny, the EMT's on site said he was in very bad shape.**

Oh my God...Will...He can't die, not on the eve of our wedding day...

**- Son, they are going to do everything possible to save him...Now you need to be strong for him.**

I'll try...

**- I know it's hard, but you need to do this for Will, you got it?**

Yes Mr. Brady I'll do anything for Will.

**- I know you will, the officer should be there in just a few minutes. I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I'm done here at the scene.**

Thank you Mr. Brady.

**- You're welcome**

* * *

**June 15th 2012 - 9:15 PM**

**(Will's POV)**

I was just about to turn on to Harrison Road when I remembered my MP3 player Sonny found for me. I couldn't wait to listen to our greatest hits playlist the he made just for us. I reached over and grabbed it from my bag. I was waiting for the traffic light to turn green and decided to turn it around so I could read over the initials engraved...

W. H. I. LOVE YOU S. K. I said out loud as I ran my finger over each letter...I jumped up as I heard the people behind me honking their horns, because the light was now green and I sorta drifted off for a few seconds at the memories of that night came flooding back in my mind. That was the night of our new beginning...

Just as I was about to hit the accelerator, I saw beaming light coming right towards me...Aiming for me head on...The last thing I remember was the sound of shattering glass all around me...

_I was cold..._

_I felt pain..._

_I couldn't hear..._

_I couldn't see..._

_All I had was a memory...Sonny...Until that final memory faded away..._

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me...Chapter 2**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**June 15th 2014**

_"Dear Will, There are some mornings I can feel your lips pressed against mine...I keep my eyes closed because when I wake up, all I have left is an empty bed and a life time of memories..._

_I keep my eyes closed, because it's the only way I can still feel you here next to me...The memory of your arms wrapped around mine is the only thing keeping me warm at night...It's the only thing keeping me from losing it all completely..._

_I roll over to my back, keeping me eyes closed even tighter...Because this is the only way I can hold on to you...Even though this is wishful thinking, I pray to God each day that you will come back to me..._

_It's been 2 years now, and I still love you as much as I did since the first time I met you...Even if you can't remember our love, I know somewhere deep inside your mind, our memories are hidden...I Will hold on to my memories in hope that one day, you will come back to me..._

_I open my eyes and roll onto my side...Keeping that promise I made to you...Promising you that I would I would never love anyone but you...And this is me keeping that promise...I will hold on to you forever my love...No matter how long it takes...I will be waiting for you until you're here again with me...I love you Will...Forever and Always...Sonny..."_

* * *

**June 16th 2012 2:15 AM**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"Every things good be alright baby, Cam is in there with him. He's going to every thing in his power to save him"_, she said to me as she held me in her arms.

_"Mom, I'm scared...I can't lose him, he's all I have..."_, I said as the thought of losing forever was becoming more and more real to me.

_"It's gonna be okay baby, Will is a strong young man. He's gonna fight to come back to you."_

_"He better, because he promised he would never leave me and now look what he does"_, I said without thinking. Sometimes, I wonder if anyone actually knows how I feel right now. I feel like this is all my fault, and yet in a sick twisted way, I tried to blame him.

_"If I would have just agreed to let him stay and fuck this damn tradition of us spending the night apart, none of this wouldn't have happened"_, realizing after what I've just said, that this is my fault...I made him leave. If anything happens to him, I'm to blame.

_"Sonny, why would you say something like that? This isn't your fault, and it ain't Will's fault either. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"_, She explained trying to justify what happened. Before I could even reply, I saw Cameron walking out of the OR coming my way. I got up and walked in his direction.

_"How is he?"_ I ask holding on to my mothers hand, terrified to find out the answer.

_"He's stable, but He's in very bad shape Sonny. I'm not gonna lie or sugar coat it. Will's skull is fractured intensively. We had to remove temporarily a portion of his skull in order to relieve the pressure, until the swelling has resolved. The next 48 hours are very critical."_

_"So is he going to be okay?"_

_"We don't know that yet Sonny, like I said before. We're going to have to wait and see if he pulls through the next few days to see the extent pf the damage and we'll go from there."_

_"Can I see him?"_ I asked waiting impatiently on his response.

_"Yes you can, but before I can do that, there's a few things I need to tell you first."_ He said as he gestured me to sit down next to him.

_"I'm telling you this not only as a doctor Sonny, but as a dear friend. Will's gonna need you to be strong Sonny. You're gonna need to understand that if he has any chance of pulling through this, he might not be the same person you remembered before."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_ I asked.

_"When patient's go through this kind of head trauma, sometimes loss of memory can happen."_

_"So he might not remember the accident? Is that what you mean?"_ I guess, as I waited on him to answer me.

His eyes started to water, _"No Sonny, He might not remember anything at all. In most cases, the patients wake up to temporary memory loss. And over the course of a few days, weeks, they start to remember bits and pieces here and there. However, in some cases when a patient has serious head brain injuries, Like in Will's case, the extent of the damage can be permanent."_

_"You mean Will might not ever remember me?"_

_"Sonny, I'm not saying that's going to happen, but you need to be prepared for the worst. His condition can change at any minute, so we're going to do what ever it takes to keep him stable for the next few days."_

_"Is he in pain?"_

_"No Sonny. We've administered a drug to him, inducing him in to coma in order for his brain and his body to heal. He will not be able to hear you nor respond to you. We're going to keep him induced until the swelling begins to diminish."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_"He's in the intensive care unit, but before I take you to him, you gotta promise me that you won't be frightened. He's hooked up to a ventilator to help him breath and to many other machines to monitor his condition."_

_"I understand..."_

_"Okay, so give me a few minutes so I can bring the staff up to date on his condition and I'll take you to him."_

I nodded and looked over at my mother who was still sitting there by my side.

_"I'll be right back," he said as he got up and walked over to the nurses station._

_"Mom, I'm scared"_ I declared as the tears rolled down my face.

_"I know you are baby, but I know you can do this. Will is counting on you."_

_"I know mom, but I just don't know what to say to him."_

_"The words will come to you sweetie. Tell him what's in your heart Sonny," She said as she wiped the tears from my eyes, "Oh I see Cameron coming back, I'll wait for you here until you return."_

_"Thanks mom"_, I replied as I got up.

_"You ready to do this? Are you sure you can handle it Sonny?" _

_"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be considering the circumstances,"_

"This way..."

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me...Chapter 3**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**June 15th 2014**

_"Dear Will, I finally found the courage to get out of bed this morning...Each day without you is like a day without the blue light of the sky. Because each morning, I would wake up to your beautiful blue eyes beaming right at me...Reminding me each day that we have so much to live for...Now, I wake up to darkness...I have nothing left but the memory of you...Your face is still the first thing I see everyday, because I have engraved it in my mind...Because I'm gonna keep my promise to you...I will always love you...No one will ever take that away from me...I will wait forever for you if it means that someday I might get you back...I could never love anyone but you...You are my life...my love...my everything...Sonny."_

* * *

I walk along the long corridors leading up to your room...I couldn't stop the frightened tears running down my face. Terrified of what I'm about to see...

_"Are you ready to go in?"_, asked Cameron as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't answer right away. My mouth was dry and my body was tense. I felt so weak and defenseless...I went numb...

_"Sonny, we need to get a grip man, Will needs you now, more than you know."_

I could hear him talking to me as I tried so very hard to respond.

_"I know,"_ was the only thing I could say in the moment. Because I knew once those doors would open, I would have to face reality. The reality that my Will was hurt and that he was fighting for his life...A life that we once share together...One that I was a part of. And now, he lays there lifeless, in this cold dark room, hooked up to machines to keep him with us, to help him heal so he can come back to me...So we can be us again...I just have to find a way to put up a shield and be strong for him. He needs me...I need him...

Cameron reached his hand out and pushed open the doors,_ "After you"_, gesturing me to go inside. And so I did.

Cameron guided to Will's bedside. I wouldn't dare approach him on my own. All I could hear was the blasting, piercing sound of the monitors as I kept my eyes closed because I was afraid to see what he looked like hooked up to all these machines...

Finally, I took a deep breath, and turned to Cameron,

_"Can I have a few minutes alone with him?"_ I asked, hoping he could give me this time alone with him so I can face him on my own without anyone having to see my reaction.

_"Sure, I'll be right outside if you need me"_

_"Thanks"_, I responded keeping my eyes locked to the floor.

It took me a few moments after Cameron left to get the courage to finally look up at Will. I could feel myself shattering inside at the view of my fiancé laying there, looking so fragile.

His beautiful face was hidden away under the bruises and the cuts caused by the shattering glass from the impact of the accident. His head wrapped up with bandages and gauze, hiding away what was left of his luscious blond hair, protecting his skull from the operation he just went through a few minutes ago to remove the pressure from his brain. His eyes glued shut, he sleeps...He looks peaceful...

I pulled up a chair next to his bed so I could be by his side. I was afraid to touch him, because any thought of me hurting him in any way was just way to much to process at the moment, but I remember Cameron telling me that he wasn't in any pain because of the drugs administered to him. But still, I couldn't stop but worry. After a few minutes of staring at him, I decided to speak...

_"Hi there baby, I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving your side, ever..."_, reaching over and gently holding his hand.

I wanted to let him know I was there. I knew he couldn't hear me, but if there was even a slight chance that he could, I wanted him to know I was there.

_"I'm sorry I made you leave tonight...This wouldn't of happened if I just let you stay with me...This is all my fault baby...I'm so sorry...I hope one day you will be able to forgive me. If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself"_, I said crying in between each sentence.

_"Will, you promised me that you would never leave me, you need to fight, please, fight for us, I need you to come back to me...I need you..."_

Just as I said those words, I felt someone touching my shoulder, a warm calming touch...Just like Will's touch. I turned over to see who it was, it was Marlena standing there next to me.

_"Hey, how's he holding up?"_

I was trying to wipe the tears away so she wouldn't notice me crying.

_"He's stable, but that's all I know"_, turning my eyes back to Will who was resting calmly like an angel...My angel...

She pulled up a chair and sat down next to me, rubbing circles in my back, trying to comfort me...

_"You know this isn't your fault Sonny. Don't even blame yourself for this."_

I turned to her, _"I should have let him stay, I made his leave, He didn't wanna go,"_ Bursting out in tears once again.

Her arms caught me, held me close to her heart, trying to make me realize that no one's to blame.

_"Oh Sonny, This is not your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself for this. No one knew this would happen,"_

_"But if I just let him stay..."_

_"Sonny, things happen for a reason, and what ever reason this was, it was meant to be. Will is a strong young man, and he's gonna fight to come back to us, you need to believe that. Can you do that for me?"_

She always knows what to say. Even in the worst situations, she's amazing.

I nodded, "I'll try."

_"Good, because we're going to be here every step of the way to help him through this."_

_"You really think he's gonna make it through this?" I asked her._

_Taking both of my hands and placing them into hers "I would bet my life on it. Will loves you so much Sonny. He even told me so."_

_"He did?" I asked awaiting anxiously her response. _

_"He sure did. Do you remember the night of the explosion?"_

_"How could I even forget! That was the night I kissed Will for the first time and he pushed me away," w_hat a disaster that was I though to myself.

_"Well, that night, Will came to me. I knew something was bothering him. Without asking directly what was wrong, I tried to get him to open up to me. And to my surprise, he did."_

_"Really? What did he say to you if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"Well, he looked upset, and I knew something was bothering him, but I didn't want to pry. So I did what I always do."_

_"And what was that?"_

_"I said I loved him."_ She smiled at me.

I wanted to hear more, but I didn't want he to tell me anything that Will said to her that was confidential. So I just looked at her and smiled back. Hoping she would see my interest about what happened next.

_"So you want to hear the rest of the story?" _

_"Do you think Will would mind?" _I said trying not to seem to eager, but I was.

_"I'm sure he wouldn't. So after I told him I loved him, he asked me a question..."_

* * *

**Flash back...May 21st 2011**

**(Marlena's POV)**

_"Grandma?"_ he asked me in a low soft voice.

_"Yes sweetie?"_

_"Do you ever feel alone? I don't mean with you, You've always been there for me, but I mean in general...Have you ever felt alone?"_

_"Are you talking in the love department?" _I asked.

He blushed, _"Well, kinda. I'm all new at this, and I'm not sure how I should feel."_

_"Will, you just came out a few weeks ago, you need time to process these feelings you're faced with. But it doesn't mean you're alone sweetie."_

_"I know, but grandma, some days, I feel so empty, like something is missing from my life. I want that feeling to go away." _

I paused for a moment, because I had the feeling that there was more to this than he was letting on, _"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Of course." he replied._

_"Have you met someone Will? Someone you would like to be more than just friends?"_

His face turned to a deep shade of red this time, _"I...I don't know. All I can say is that when he's around me, I feel complete. I don't feel alone when I'm around him. He makes me feel like I belong, but it too late now, I screwed up big time."_ turning his eyes away from me.

I reached over and took his hand, _"From time to time we all feel alone sweetie. Someday, you're gonna give yourself to someone, who makes those kind of feelings disappear. They way the rest of us just can't do for you."_

_"Do you think he could be **"the one"** grandma?"_ he asked with hope in his eyes.

_"He might, but you're the one whose gonna have to figure that out. Does he know how you feel about him?"_

_"No...He has no idea how much I love him, but it's too late now anyways. I managed to mess it up as I always do."_

_"Hey, you listen to me William Horton. It's never too late to make things right."_ I responded trying to encourage him to take a chance at love for the first time in his life.

_"You think so?"_ he questioned.

_"I know so..."_ I said smiling from cheek to cheek, _"By the way, did you realize that you just said you loved him?"_

_"I did not."_ he said pretending he didn't know what I was talking about.

_"Oh, but you did sweetie..."_

* * *

_"So you see Sonny, he loved you before he even told you."_

_"Wow, I had no clue. Thank you for sharing that with me Marlena, you have no idea what this means to me", _I said as she wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace.

_"You're most welcome. I'll leave you two alone,"_ she said as she got up to leave,_ "Please let me know if there are any changes?"_

_"I will, I promise."_

_"I check in on you a little later, I love you sweetie."_

_"I love you too Marlena."_ and with that she left turning my attention back to Will.

_"Well, that was nice of your grandma to stop by. She really is a great woman"_, taking his hand again and placing it in mine.

_"You know, she just told me a secret? She said you loved me even before you even told me. Well, I have a secret that I want to share with you to." _I just hope that I get the chance to tell him...

_Brushing the top of hand with my thumb, I pleaded, "But you need to wake so I can tell you",_ Trying to convince myself that everything was gonna be alright. There's so much I want to tell him, and I knew he couldn't hear me. But still, I wanted him to know how I felt.

_"I just want to you know baby, that I'm not leaving your side until you wake up. I'll be here day and night if I have to. I just love you so much Will, and I promise, that I'll never leave your side ever again..."_

As much as I knew I wasn't to blame for what happened, I couldn't help but feel guilty for asking Will to leave last night. I know that with time, I'll eventually get over it, but for now, promising to be by his side, is all I can do at this time. Because you never know when you say goodbye to the one person you love, if it's the last time you'll ever see them again...

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Me...Chapter 4**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story. I know it's a very emotional one, but I promise if you stick around, you won't regret it. This story means a lot to me, and for the first time, it truly show's a love story about two people who after two years of searching through out their memories, found their way back to each other...I promise an epic ending! I love you all!...Roxy**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

**June 15th 2014**

_"Dear Will, today, for the first time in two years, I decided to walk to work today. I've been afraid to walk alone without you. I know this might sound stupid, but without you holding my hand, I'm afraid that I might not get there without you. So today, I'm taking a chance. I'm gonna put my fears aside, and take the first step out there on my own. Instead of holding your hand, I will hold on to t__he one thing you can't find, and the only thing I have left of you...I will hold on to our memories to guide me along the way.._ Hoping that by remembering all the great moments we shared together, I will be able to get there on my own. So until you return, I will hold on to our memories as a way to keep you with me each step of the way. Because I truly believe, that one day, you will be standing here again, next to me, so we can take the next step in our lives together, hand in hand, like it was always meant to be...Until you remember me...I love you...Sonny"

* * *

**Flash back...February 14th 2012**

**(Sonny's POV)**

I couldn't help but smile at the idea that Will and I had gotten back together just a few hours earlier. As we walked hand in hand through Horton Town Square to make our way back to Will's dorm room, I had this crazy idea. One that's been on my mind for sometime now. I know it's spontaneous and he might even think that I've lost my mind, but I don't care. Because I know that in my heart, Will is the only one for me. So there's no point in waiting any longer. So I turn to him and noticed that he's just glowing with happiness.

_"What are you smiling about honey"_, I asked as be both came to a stop just a few minutes before we reached the dorm.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me in closer to him,_ "I'm just so happy that we've found each other again Sonny, I just don't know what I would do If I ever lost you again."_

_"Well, I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen again, okay?." _

_"So"_, he said with his sexy,_ "Any ideas how you're gonna do that?"_

_"I have a few ideas, one in particular that I've dreamed about for some time now," _

He smiled,_"Oh really, and what might that be?" _

I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts...My heart raced a mile a minute, as I tried to find the perfect words to tell him about my idea. As much as I tried, nothing came to mind but two words, that in my mind sounded just about right. So I took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes, and said,

_"Marry me."_

* * *

**June 21st 2012**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"Good morning"_, I heard a voice whisper to me.

_"Hey Mrs. Brady, sorry I feel asleep"_, I said as I lifted myself off the chair to sit up straight.

_"Don't worry about it Sonny. You must be exhausted?"_

_"I'm fine,"_ I said turning over to Will.

She smiled.

_"You know, he's one lucky guy to have found someone who loves him so much. You've been by his side for what now, six days?"_

_"Yeah, something like that, I can't remember"_, I chuckled, _"But Mrs. Brady, I'm the lucky one to have found him. He means the world to me."_

She walked up and pulled up a chair next to me,_ "I know he does Sonny."_

We both looked at him together as he rested.

_"He's looking great today. Did Cameron mention any changes?"_, she asked.

_"He sure is hansom that's for sure"_

_"He sure is." _

I continued,_ "Well, he's been breathing on his own for three__ days now, and swelling on his brain has went down drastically. He said that now, it was all up to him. He could wake up at anytime now. All we can do is sit here and wait"._

_"Do you mind if I wait here with you?"_

_"Not at all, I kinda like having someone here with me, you know, just in case he doesn't..."_, she cut me off before I could even finish.

_"Now you look at me Sonny Kiriakis, Don't you even say that ever again. Of course he's gonna remember you. How could he not?"_

_"Mrs. Brady, not to be rude, but who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself? We both know there's a chance that it might happen. And I want to be prepared for the worst in case..."_ I paused, "Did you hear that?"

_"No..."_

_I though I heard someone say mom."_

We both looked over at Will who was trying to open up his eyes.

I arise and turn towards him, seeing his beautiful eyes for the first time for the first in over a week. They were clear blue and glistening bright. I look over at his mother who got up to slowly, trying not to move to fast, giving him a chance to focus on what was going on around him. He looks down, then up. I could see he was afraid and was trying to understand what's happened to him. I took a few steps back, giving Mrs. Brady a chance to talk to him first.

_"Welcome back baby boy_", Mrs. Brady said to him as she reached over taking his hand.

_"Mom?"_ he managed to whisper to her. Never before have I even been so happy to hear his voice in my entire life.

_"Yes baby, this is mom. I'm so happy you're finally awake. You scared us half to death."_

_"What happened?"_, he asked, but no one was sure if we should answer him or wait until Cameron examined him first.

_"We'll explain everything to you later honey. I promise."_

She glances over at me, trying to signaling me to come over. I know where this might go, So in hesitant to make the first move. But sure enough, I act. I slowly stride towards the bed where he laid. I can see he's looking at me, because I could feel his eyes, the gaze so soft and loving. I started by a simple hello,

_"Hi."_

I caught him by surprise. His only response was nothing but a slight gasp,

_"Hello."_

Frightened by his response, I took a few steps back again, but Mrs. Brady grabbed my hand before I could pull away,

She turned over to Will who looked confused and disoriented, _"Will baby, you remember Sonny?"_

He didn't answer. I could see he was trying very hard to remember, but I was afraid to find out his answer.

He looked at me, staring, then he turned over to his mother, _"Who's Sonny?"_

And with his response, my worst nightmare, had just came true...

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember Me...Chapter 5**

******June 15th 2014**

_"Dear Will, I knew tonight was gonna be difficult for me, as it marks the second year of your accident. I wanted sleep very badly and I tried my hardest to rest, but there was nothing I could possibly do to get my mind off of you. I tried crying myself into another sleepless night, because I'm slowly losing sight of you in my dreams and I'm terrified of the idea of not dreaming about you...So I try to closing my eyes to see your beautiful face, like I do each day to help me remember, but the memories of you are slowly fading away...I'm barely holding on Will and I'm so close to giving up...I need you know...More than you'll ever know...I love you...Please hurry back to me...Sonny."_

* * *

**June 21st 2012**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Will baby, you remember Sonny?"_, she said as she sat next to me on the hospital bed.

I kept staring at this man who was looking right at me, trying so hard to remember who this person was, but I came up with nothing...

_"Is he the doctor?" _

_"No Will, he's..."_ she tried to explain, but the man cut her off.

_"Do you mind if I have a moment alone with him Mrs. Brady?"_

_"Sure Sonny, I'll be right outside if you need me"_, she replied as she left the room, leaving me alone here with this stranger.

It took a few minutes before he was able to speak to me. He looked like he was trying to collects his thoughts, but finally he spoke,

He introduced himself, _"Hi Will, my name is Sonny, Sonny Kiriakis." _

_"Nice to meet you Sonny."_

_"I nice to me you too Will. How are you feeling?"_, the nice gentleman asked.

_"I've been better, as you can see,"_ as I pointed out to him my current situation.

_"I bet you have, we've missed you Will, I'm so happy you're awake."_ he admitted. But Why would he be happy? He doesn't even know me...Or does he?

_"How long have I been out of it?"_

_"For almost a week now, you really gave us a good scare you know."_

_"Sorry about that"_, I chuckled,_ "I really have no idea what happened, can you tell me?"_

He nodded,_ "You had a car accident Will. You almost didn't make it. The doctors had to operate to remove the pressure on your skull to save you."_

_"Well that would explain the massive headache then would it?"_, I said jokingly, but he didn't seem to find it very funny.

_"I'm sorry again, I'm still a bit confused. I was just trying to lighten the mood"_, I explained trying to find a way to ask him who he was.

_"It's okay Will"_, I could see the tears forming in his eyes as he sadly answered me.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to ask him about our relationship. Because clearly, he knew who I was. But I still can't remember anything about him.

_"So how do I know you Sonny if you don't mind me asking?" _

I could see he was struggling with his answer, trying to so hard to find the right words.

_"It's okay man, I'm sorry for asking. It's clear that we know each other, but I honestly can't remember you."_

_"Before I answer your question, do you mind tell me what's the last thing you remember ?" _

_"I remember getting ready for graduation with my girlfriend Gabi."_ but the look on his face stated that I was missing something here.

_I started to panic, "It was just a few weeks ago right? Where is Gabi by the way? Did something happen to her?"_

He didn't answer,_ "Please say something man, you're starting to freak out here."_

_"Calm down Will, please..."_ he said as he reached over and took my hand.

_"What's going on? Please tell me Gabi's alright?"_

_"Gabi's fine Will. She's actually doing very well." _

_"Then where is she?"_

_"Will, Gabi lives in Chicago now. She's married to your cousin Nick. You guys broke up after graduation once you realized that..."_ he didn't finish.

_"Once I realized what? Stop playing games and tell me what the fuck is going on here"_, I screamed as I was getting frustrated and angrier by the second.

_"Please try to relax, it's not good for you to get worked up like this."_

_"Then tell me..."_ I demanded.

_"After graduation, you came out Will."_

Shocked by his revelation, _"What do you mean by came out?"_

_"Will, you're gay. You told your family and friends about a year ago. That's around the same time I met you."_

_"What the fuck are you talking about Sonny? Clearly I'm missing something here, something big."_

He took a deep breath, _"You're having memory loss because of your accident Will, so it seems you can't remember anything that happened in the last year."_

_"So that's why I can't remember you then I guess?" _

_"It is"_, he vaguely answered. But this still didn't explain who he was.

_"So you're my friend Sonny? Am I right?" _I asked impatiently waiting his response.

_"In some ways, yes...I am your friend Will."_

Wondering what he means by that, _"What do you mean, in some ways?"_

"Will, I'm more than just your friend..."

_"Okay...Then what are you?"_

_"Will, I'm your fiancé..."_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**June 15th 2013**

_"Dear Sonny, It's been a year since my accident today and I can't stop thinking about you. I know today must be hard for you, as it marks the first year of my accident. Remembering me... I can't even imagine being in your position right now. You have everything that I've tried so hard to find. And I'm some ways, I'm jealous of you for having those memories. But it must be hard remembering me and not having me there with you. I hope that someday, I will remember you too...You have made me believe in just a short time, that our love was worth fighting for. And for you, I'll fight fight for our memories until the very last breath I take. Even if it means a life time of loneliness. This I my promise to you...I hope you're doing okay Sonny...I really do...Take care of yourself...Will." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember Me...Chapter 6**

******June 15th 2014**

_"Dear Will, I decided today that I'm not giving up...I'll never give up on you...People tell me that I'm crazy, and that I should move on from you, but there is no chance of that ever happening. Because what I feel for you is stronger than anything I've even felt before in my entire life. It like a fire burning deep inside my soul, blazing at the thought of you...It's what's been keeping me alive for the past two years. I know it's sad to say that I might be setting myself up for disappointment and a life time of loneliness...But Will, you're so worth it...Because I believe that one day, you will remember me, and we will keep our love burning for each other, together, for many more years to come...I love you Will...Don't you even forget that...I'll be waiting here for you...Forever if I have to...Sonny."_

* * *

**July 8th 2012**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Hey sweetie, are you ready to get out of here and go home?"_ my mother asked as I was slowly packing up my things, _"I'm sure you're excited to leave this_ _place."_

_"Yeah, I'm so very excited."_ I replied in a non enthusiastic way.

_"Will, what wrong? I thought that you would be happy to get out of here."_

_"I am, don't get me wrong, but mom, where is my home?"_

_"Oh baby...That's up to you to decide where you wanna go."_ she said in a kindly way. But honestly, where is my home? It's it with my mother? Or is it with Sonny, the man that I'm engaged to that for some reason I can't remember anything about?

_"I don't know what to do? Please tell me what to do?"_ I began to cry.

She walked over and embraced me,_ "Will, I can't tell you what to do. You need to decide on what you feel is best."_

_"I just don't know." _

_"Did you talk to Sonny today?"_

_"No..."_

_"Well, maybe you should call him and see what he thinks about it. He loves you more than anything in this entire world and he would never do anything to hurt you or harm you in any way. I'm sure what ever you decided, he's gonna support you. But Will, I think maybe he can help with through this more than we ever could."_

_"Do you think he would even consider me going back to live with him, I mean, even if I can't remember anything about our life together?"_

_"There is only one way to find out."_ she said as she handed my over her cell phone, "You can do this Will, let Sonny try to help you through it."

_"Okay..."_ taking the phone from my mother and I started to dial his number...

* * *

**July 8th 2012**

**(Sonny's POV)**

I was just getting ready to leave when I heard the phone ringing.

So I hurried and answered, _"Hey, this is Sonny speaking."_

_"Hi Sonny, it's Will?"_

_"Will..."_ I said as I dropped the phone to the ground, "I'm still here! Sorry about that, I dropped the phone. I wasn't expecting on hearing from you."

_"That's alright"_, he said as he laughed a little, "Are you busy right now?"

_"No, not at all. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"_ I asked in a panic.

_"I'm fine Sonny, I just wanted to ask you something. Do you think you could drop by the hospital so we can talk?"_

_"I'm on my way." _hoping that I didn't sound to eager about it.

_"Okay great! I'll be here waiting for you. Thanks Sonny."_

_"No need to thank me Will. I'll always be there for you if you need me."_

_"I appreciate that. See you in a bit. bye..."_

_"Goodbye Will..."_

* * *

**July 8th 2012**

**(Will's POV)**

_"So? How did it go?"_, my mother asked impatiently waiting for my answer.

_"He's coming here so we can talk. Do you think you could give us sometime alone so I can decide on what I'm gonna do?"_

_"Of course. I'll go back to the office. Just call me there when you decide on what you're going to do. Alright?"_

_"Sounds good to me. Thanks mom."_

_"I'll see you later."_ She said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

Just a few minutes after my mom left, I head a knock on the door. It was Sonny.

_"Come in."_

_"Hi there, how you doing?"_ he asked.

_"I'm doing pretty good considering the circumstances."_

_"Well, you look great. I've missed you. Sorry I shouldn't have said that."_

_"It's okay. It's not your fault. Don't be sorry."_ I said trying not to make him feel any worst than he does at the moment.

_"Thanks for saying that. But I should know better than to just say things like that."_

I reached over and took his hand,_ "I understand. It must be hard for you knowing that I can't remember anything about us. I get it Sonny."_

He half smiled and pulled his hand away from me, _"So, you wanted to talk?"_

_"Yeah, there's something I wanted to run by you. And only if you think you're up for it and I wouldn't be implying on you."_

_"Okay, what is it?" _

_"Well, I'm being released today, and I was wondering if maybe, I could come stay with you for a while to see if it might trigger anything. But only if you think you can handle it. I don't wanna make things worst for you."_

_"Will, don't you even think that you're not welcomed to stay with me. This is our home. The house we bought together. It's as much yours as it is mine."_

_"Are you sure?"_ I asked.

_"I'm positive Will. I would like nothing more than to have you back at home with me. So, when do you get out of here?"_

_"Now!"_

_"Great! Let me get your things and we'll get you settled in. Let me pull the car around and I'll wait for you outside."_ he replied with such hope in his eyes.

_"Sounds like good to me. See you in a few minutes." _I stated as he picked up my bags and walked out the door.

I just hope I'm doing the right thing here. I don't want to give him false hope and setting him up for more heart-break...

* * *

******June 8th 2014**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Dear Sonny, Something happened today, and I'm not sure what it is. For the past couple weeks, I've been having nightmares. I keep hearing the sound of shattering glass and a figure looking over me. I remember seeing an inscription on something, but I can't figure out what the letters are...Then, I see a bright light, and that's when I wake up in a cold sweat with my heart pounding a mile a minute. I don't know if this means anything, and I don't wanna get ahead of myself, but I think it has to do with the night of my accident. I still can't put all the pieces together and I'm kinda scared to even try. But your love for me as given me the courage to fight and to try my hardest to remember what happened to me that night. Because once I do, I might finally find that part of me that's missing, because I'm so tired of feeling so empty inside...This might not be much, but it's a start. It might be the first part of the puzzle that leads me back to you...Even if I can't remember our love, I know our love was real. Because you helped me understand how strong our love really was. And I know how much this means to you. I just hope you know how much it means to me too...Will."_

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember Me... Chapter 7**

******June 15th 2014**

_"Dear Will, today I'm having a good day. Your mom came over to visit me a few days ago. She has always been so supportive of my decision to wait for you...Unlike others, she always been there for me thought everything. I don't know what I would do without her. She understands how much my love for you is strong and everlasting...Others, have been telling me to stop holding on to the idea of you coming back to me, but what if there's a chance, even a small chance that one day you might remember me someday, then, it's a chance I'm willing to take...Because you Will, are the only reason I'm still here today...And for that. I thank you... And like the words to our favorite song says, I won't give up on us...I will never give up on us, because God knows we're worth it...__.I love you and I miss you more than words can say._..Sonny."

* * *

**July 8th 2012**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"Are you settled in okay? Do you need anything before I turn in?"_, I asked with grave concern as I've been watching him for the past two hours staring out the bay window.

He turned to me and smiled,_ "No...I'm fine. I'm just trying to see if I can remember anything. But so far, no luck what so ever."_

I wanted to encourage him, as much as I wanted to believe it myself that this might actually help, but it's already been over two weeks and still no one single memory of our time together. It was beginning to become harder and harder to keep the faith that his memory is gonna return.

_"It's gonna come back, we have to keep trying. I'm here to help you Will. If there's anything I can do please tell, anything at all, just say the word.__"_

_"And what if it doesn't?" _he asked, _"Then what do you do?"_

I was trying not to thing about what if? It was the last thing I ever wanted to think about...ever...

_"We will get through it together." _

He hesitated a moment before turning his blue eyes to mine, _"Can you tell me about our time together? I have no idea what my life was like after meeting you. No clue what so ever."_

_"Well, I can defiantly help you with that...Where should I start?"_

I could see he was thinking, probably trying to figure out what he wanted to hear first,_ "Maybe start by my coming out? If that's okay? Because I really don't feel comfortable asking my mom about that."_

_"Sure, I can do that...Well, it all started on night when..."_

* * *

**Flash Back...**

**June 2011**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"Will, what are you doing?"_, I asked in fear of what he was about to do.

His face was only a few inch from mine,_ "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago."_

_"Will, please, not like this. Your Drunk! Please don't..."_ I replied as I pulled a few steps back.

His tone became angry, _"Don't you wanna kiss me? Don't you want me to stop hiding from who I really am?"_

_"Will, that's not fair and you know it..."_

He turned his back to me,_ "Life's not fair, nothing about this is fair",_ he cried out,_ "It's messed up, everything is so fucking messed up..."_

I reached over and slowly laid my hand on his shoulder, _"Will, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you...No matter what." _

It took him a few minutes to calm down and to finally face me. I could see it in his face that he was afraid. I knew he'd been struggling with this for a very long time, but I didn't want to be the one to out him. As much as I wanted to help him through this, I knew it was something he had to face on his own.

_"You okay?"_ I asked him, reaching over and brushing the tears away from his beautiful face.

He forced a smile,_ "I'm scared..."_

_"Scared about what? Talk to me?"_

_"About being gay"_, stated without holding back,_ "I don't know how to do this Sonny."_

And there it was...My best friend just admitted for the first time who he really was. I just wanted to grab him right then and there and hold him in my arms, but I refrained myself to less aggressive measures. So I reached over and grabbed his hand,_ "Will, you need to understand that it's not the same for everyone. There's not right way or wrong way to do this. For myself, I knew I couldn't life a life filled with lies. I tried putting my feelings aside for a while, but all it did was make me hate and resent who I was. So, One day I came home and just walked up to my mom and dad and said; Hey, I'm gay!. Of course they were in shock at first, but they love me no matter what. After telling them, I finally felt free. For the first time in my life, I could actually live the life I was meant to, and I felt happy."_

_"Happy? I don't even know the meaning of the word anymore...The only time I feel anything close, is when I'm with you..." he whispered still holding on to my hand._

I didn't want him to pull his hand away from me, because honestly, I loved the feeling of holding his hand inside mine. It felt amazing. But I wasn't sure Will was ready for me to be open and honest with him about my feelings, so I just held back, _"I care about you Will, I care about you a lot. I just wanna see you happy. I'll be here to help you with any questions or if you just need a friend. You can call me day or night, I'm just a phone call away."_ I said still trying to avoid his last statement.

_"I know Sonny, you've always been there for me no matter what, even after this. I don't know what I'd do without you. I hope you know just how much you really mean to me"_, he said with sincerity in his voice. But what does he mean by that? I just nodded to avoid the subject once again.

I finally let go of his hand, _"So, you ready to go home? I can drop you off at your mom's house if you want."_

I could see he wanted to ask me something and he was trying really hard to come up with the words. So I thought I might help him out, _"Or, maybe you wanna crash at my apartment tonight? But only if you let your mom know where you are."_

_"Are you sure, I wouldn't be imposing? Because I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable after trying to kiss you a while ago."_ he admitted trying to hide the fact that he was really happy about it.

_"I don't mind at all, but you better not try to kiss me again, or else..."_ I said jokingly trying to ease up to mood.

_"Or else what?"_

_"Do you always have to ask so many questions?, just come on..."_

* * *

**July 8th 2012**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"After telling me, you then came out to your grandma Marlena, then your parents. After that, everything came one step at a time."_

_"Was it hard for me? You know coming out?"_ he asked.

_"At first it was, a few of your friends gave you a hard time about it, but after a few weeks you became more comfortable with yourself and you finally started being happy again."_

_"And you helped me through it?"_

_"I was there every step of the way sure no one would hurt you. Because I would never let anyone hurt Will."_

He took a deep breath, _"You really seem to care a lot about me a lot Sonny."_

_"I do...I love you Will...I loved you back then, I loved you just as much now"_, There was a long pause,_ "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."_ I got up at started walking away.

_"Sonny, don't be sorry, I just wish I could remember all this, us, you..."_

_"I know you do Will, I just pray to God each day that you'll remember me someday."_ I said trying to hold back the tears once again.

I could see my reaction was hurting him, so I decided to put a bit of humor into it, "Well, look at it on the bright side, at least you don't have to go through it all over again."

He chuckled,_ "Well if you put it that way, maybe it's not such a bad thing that I can't remember that part of my life."_

I laugh, but I wanted to do is cry,_ "Yeah, for sure..."_ Because that part of is life is a something that means the world to me, because that's when I fell in love with him. And that's something I will never forget...

_"So, will you tell me more about our life together?" _he asked in anticipation.

_"I will, but do you mind if we continue this tomorrow? You really need your rest and it's getting pretty late."_ I said, but that was far from the truth.

_"Okay, sounds great...Oh and Sonny?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks for everything...I really appreciate it."_

_"You're welcome, see you in the morning." _I said as I turned and made my way to the spare bedroom. I couldn't get away from him fast enough. Because talking about out life together was harder than I ever thought it would be. But for him, I'll do anything. Because that's just how much I love him. But tonight, I don't think I can do it...

With that, I got in bed and pulled the covers over my head letting myself be vulnerable for the first time since the accident...Letting it all out, crying myself into another sleepless night. holding on to our memories for dear life, because tomorrow, it starts all over again...

* * *

**June 9th 2014**

**(Will's POV)**

I barely had two hours of sleep last night, as I laid there in bed repeating the images on my mind that's been haunting my dreams for the past few weeks. Still trying to figure out what all this means, so I got up and decided to take a shower and to call my mother and see what she thinks...

**(((())))**

**- Hello this is Sami.**

Mom?

**- Will, is that you baby?.**

_Yes, how is everything back home?_

**- Everything is great. The kids are doing great in school and Son...**

It's alright mom, you can say his name.

**- I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have said that. I just thought that you might like to know how he's doing...**

I do mom, so how is Sonny?

**- He's doing okay, I guess.**

What do you mean by I guess?

**- Will, he's doing the best he can to get through life without you. But I worry about him. He looks so sad and lonely all the time. I saw him yesterday and A part of him is missing.**

I'm what missing from his life mom, and that's the reason I'm calling today.

**- Will, are you alright?**

_I'm not sure mom, that's kinda why I wanted to talk to you._

** Did something happen?**

_Well, something did happen, and I'm not sure what it means just yet. But promise me you won't tell Sonny about this until I'm 100% sure about everything first?_

**- I promise, so tell me what happened.**

_Well it all started about 2 weeks ago...I've been having nightmares. I keep hearing shattering glass and something engraved with letters, but I have no idea what it is. Do you think this means something?_

**- Well, to me it sounds like you're starting to remember the accident Will. Did you remember anything else?**

_No, well, I'm not sure. Something else happened yesterday and I'm not sure if it's related or not. _

**- What? tell me...**

_Well, I was just getting ready to leave for my morning run and like I do every morning before I leave, I listen to the radio. Just as I was about to step out the door, a song came on and I froze. I have no idea why mom, but I think this song means something, but what?_

**- Do you know that name of the song Will?**

_Do, I ever! I've been listening to it since yesterday, trying to see if it would bring back anything. It's called "I won't give up." Have you ever heard it before?_

The line went silent...

_Mom, you still there? What's going on?_

It took her a moment to answer...

**- Will...I...**

_Mom, what does this song mean?_

**- Will, I don't know how to say this, but this is yours and Sonny's song. It's the song that you sang to Sonny and your engagement party.**

My mind when blank for a few minutes...As my first memory came back to me like a bolt of lightning...Knocking the wind right out of me...

_Oh my God!_

**- Will, what is it? **

_I'm not sure, but I'll explain everything to you when I get there._

**- Will, what do you mean?**

_Mom, I'm coming home..._

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember me...Chapter 8**

**June 15th 2014**

_"Dear Will, the strangest thing just happened last week, and I can't get it out of my mind. I can't really tell anyone else, because they already think I'm crazy enough as it is, so today, I'm going to tell you here in my journal. I was looking out the window at Common Grounds, and I swear I saw you standing there...For a minute, I thought it was just my imagination, but I saw your face, your eyes, I knew it was you...I hurried out the door to find you, and when I got there, you were gone...It felt like June 15th 2012 all over again...So I wonder, is this a way of telling me it's time to move on? I've been so caught up with the idea that one day you will come back to me, that I'm losing sight of reality...Maybe it's time to me to face the truth...The truth that maybe, you will never return...I think I need to air...Maybe a walk to think things through, because I have a big decision to make...Hope you're happy where ever you are Will, because I only want what's best for you. Because I just don't know what to do anymore...Sonny."_

* * *

**July 29th 2012**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"You need anything befo_re _I leave?"_ I asked as he sat there, once again lost in his thoughts.

_"Will, did you hear me? Will?"_

His eyes turned to me. I've never seen him look so lost before in my entire life, _"What did you say?"_

_"I asked you if you needed anything before I left for work? Are you okay Will?"_ I started to worry.

_"No...I'm not..."_ followed by a long pause, _"I don't think I can do this anymore."_

I walked over and sat next to him, _"What does that mean?"_

_"It means, I can't pretend anymore Sonny...I can't continue putting you through this everyday."_

_"You're not putting me through anything Will, why would you even say that? You don't know what the hell you're talking about"_, I denied as I got up off the sofa and started pacing around turning my back to him.

_"Sonny, I see the way you look a me every time I walk in the room. Your face lights up in a way I can't even describe. I can't keep doing that to you every time you see me because Sonny, I'm not that person anymore...That person might never come back and it's time we both start to accepting it."_

_"What are you trying to say Will?"_

He took a few steps closer to me and reached out grabbing my arm,_ "Sonny, will you look at me for a minute?"_

_"What for? So you can tell me that I'm a fool for hoping that you're gonna come back to me?"_

_"That's not what I'm saying, it's just that it's not fair to be putting you through this every day Sonny."_

_"So that's it! You're just giving up and us like we never existed?"_

_"Sonny, I never said I was giving up. I just need..."_ he couldn't finish his sentence...

I turned and faced him, _"Need what Will, Space?"_

We both stood there looking at each other._ "Honestly, I don't know what I need...I've been trying so hard to remember who I was before the accident, that somewhere along the way, I lost track of who I am...I need to find that person again...But I can't do that here."_

I knew what was coming next, and honest to God, I didn't want to hear it_, "I need some air."_

He tried to stopping me,_ "Sonny, don't be like this...please..." _

I simply ignored his request,_ "I gotta go..." and left without looking back..._

* * *

**June 9th 2014**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Mom, are you here?"_

_"Will, I'm right here",_ she came rushing from the other room.

_"Oh baby"_, She took me in her arms and embraced me.

I couldn't hold back the tears from falling._ "I remember! Mom...I'm finally starting to remember." _

At that point she was crying too, _"That's wonderful! Come sit down and you can tell me all about it"_, she said, releasing her grip on me as we both walked over to the living room.

_"How did it start? What do you remember?"_, she asked.

It took me a few seconds to collect my thoughts before I could explain to her what was happening, _"It started a few weeks ago. I've been having the same nightmare over and over and each time I do, I keep remembering bits and pieces more about the night of my accident. I didn't think much of it at first, because I didn't want to make to much of it at first, but today, the song, I remembered Sonny for the first time..."_

_"Oh sweetie, he's gonna be so happy to know you're starting to remember, you need to go see him, to tell him."_

_"Mom, I can't...Not yet. I need to remember more before I can tell him. Promise me you won't say anything to anyone about this, because I wanna make sure that these memories are real before I see him. I don't want to put him through any more false hope. Because I'm still not sure what to make of all this."_

_"I promise baby, I won't say a word. But sweetie, You need to try and hurry this up, because Sonny's..."_ she stopped before saying another word. I could see she wanted to say something else, but something had made her think twice before speaking.

_"Mom, is there something you want to say? What's going on with Sonny? Is there something I should know?"_, I tried to pry it out of her.

Her face looked troubled, _"I shouldn't have implied anything, this is none of my business.",_ she confessed, but I knew there was more to this than she was letting on.

_"If there's something that I need to know, then I think you should tell me, because clearly, you're keep something from me and I want to know what it is. Please mom, tell me what it is?"_

_"Will, this isn't my place to tell you, but because I love you with all my heart and I believe that you and Sonny truly belong together, I will tell you"_, She took a moment to collect herself,_ "Sonny's planning on moving away from Salem."_

_"Why? His life is here in Salem". I exclaimed, "His family, his business, I don't understand..."_ with much confusion.

She loved at me with so much love in her eyes, _"Will, his life was with you! Without you, there's nothing keeping him here anymore."_

_"Oh..."_ I managed to blurt out as I got up from the sofa and walked towards the door.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I think I'm gonna take a walk and get some air"_, but that wasn't really what I was doing.

She got up and walked towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, _"Be careful that he doesn't see you okay?"_

_"What are you talk about?"_

_"Will, I'm your mother and I know where you're going. Just promise me you'll try to keep out of sight, alright?"_

She knows me so well,_ "I will. Would you know where he is?"_

_"What time is it?"_

I checked over my watch, _"It's almost 5."_

_"He's probably at Common Grounds at this time. He usually leave around 7, so you might be able to get a glimpse of him there."_

_"Thanks. I just need to see him, his face..."_

_"I understand sweetie, if there's anything I can do to help, please, let me know."_

_"I will...Thanks mom, you're the best...I love you."_

_"I love you too, see you later...Bye."_ and left towards Horton Town Square.

**15 minutes later...**

I lifted the hood of my jacket over my head, making sure no one would recognize me. I didn't want to risk Sonny or anyone else for that matter to know I was here. I looked around a few times just to make sure the coast was clear before I walked over to Common Grounds. I didn't see anyone I knew, so I decided it was safe for me to go ahead. As I reached the door, I could see people coming in and out of the coffee shop. I moved over to the side in case someone I knew walked out. I knew it was risky even being so close to him, without him seeing me, but I needed so desperately to see his face...After over 20 minutes of hiding, I decided it might not be a good idea, that I might as well just leave because I was clearly not going to be able to see him tonight. Just as I turned to leave, I glanced through the window and there he was. Just standing there, looking right towards me. I froze. I couldn't even move, because the sight of him was more than I was able to handle. He looked so hansom with his blue shirt and his hair perfectly done. He just look amazing...And that's when it happened again...I drifted off...

* * *

**Flash back...**

**August 2011**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Wow, nice shirt man, blue looks great on you."_ I said walking through the doors of Common Grounds as Sonny was about to close up for the night.

_"Mr. Horton, are you trying to flirt with me?"_ he jokingly asked.

But what he didn't know, is that I wasn't joking, _"What if I am? Would that he alright?"_ I responded.

His face turned a bright shade of red, as he stood there blushing in front of me, _"Will, I don't...I can't...I..." _

I took a step closer to him,_ "I think we've both been playing this game long enough. I like you Sonny", _I confessed, _"I like you a lot."_

"Will, I'm not playing games, it's just that", he paused and took a deep breath, _"I've liked you since the first time I saw you, but I don't wanna risk our friendship. You mean so much to me, and I don't even wanna take a chance of fucking this up."_

_"Why would we fuck this up? I mean, I think we're both mature enough to understand what's really going on here."_

_"And what would that be?",_ he asked with so much confusion in his eyes.

_"Sonny, I have feelings for you. Real feeling that I think it's time we both admit to them. Why fight them, when we can act upon them and see where this goes...I think we both need this...I need this, and I think you feel the same way as I do"_, I professed.

_"I do, but, it's just...I need to go."_

I reached over and grabbed both his arms and pinned him against the door and turned the sign to closed sign, locking the door at the same time.

_"Will...We can't do this." _

_"Why not?"_, I asked as I pushed myself against him harder,_ "I love you Sonny, I've loved you for a long time, and I right now, I just wanna be with you."_

It took him a few seconds to see what was happening, but when he did, it was magical, _"I love you too."_ as he leaned over, pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

_"Oh my God! I remember our first kiss!" _

I head something in the back ground cause me to snap back to reality.

_"Will..."_ I hear him scream.

_"Shit, he saw me!"_, I hurried and ran off towards my mothers apartment, stopping a few feet away, hiding behind the monument in HTS and observe him from a far.

He looked as hansom as he did the first time we kissed. I couldn't help but to wanna go ever there and hold him in my arms, and comfort him, because I could see that seeing me made him sad, but I wasn't ready yet to reveal myself to him just yet. Because when I do, I wanna be able to give myself completely to him, and not just the bits and pieces I can remember. I just hope, I'll still have the chance to do that...

_"Hang in there Son, I'm coming back to you...I just need a bit more time..."_ I whispered and walked away...

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember Me...Chapter 9**

**June 15th 2014**

_"Dear Will, I'm very sad to say that this will be my last letter to you. I decided today that it was time to take a step back and learn to live again. You were right, I have been in denial. For the last two years, I've been so caught up and the idea that you would come back to me, that somewhere along the way, I lost track of who I was. I need to find that person again... The love that we shared has kept me alive for the last two years Will. And for that, I will always be grateful to you for choosing me as your partner. I'm probably the luckiest guy in the world to have had William Horton fall in love with him, because you Will, are the most amazing man I've ever met. And to have been loved by you, was probably the best years of my life, and no one will ever be able to take that away from me... I hope that one day I'll have a chance to see you again face to face, so I can thank you for all the joy you brought to my life. Because you Will, gave me something that no one else could even give me...You gave me your heart, and I promise you, that I will keep it safe forever, I will keep it hidden deep inside my soul, until one day, we are reunited again. If not in this life, then in our eternal life, because you Will, are the love of my life and I will wait for you until the end of time if that's how long it takes to have you back in my life...Goodbye Will, take care of you...I'll be thinking of you where ever life takes me, and I promise that I'll never give up on our love, yours forever...Sonny."_

* * *

**July 29th 2012**

**(Sonny's POV)**

I walked around a few hours before I returned home. I needed to clear my head of every things that's been going on. I walked in and there he was, sleeping on the couch holding on the pillow where his head rested. I walked over to him without making a noise. kneeling down to him as I watched him sleep.

_"God you're so beautiful"_, I whispered softly as I reached over and brushed the side of his face with my thumb. At that point, I couldn't hold back the tears from falling form my eyes, because I knew where we were headed and I wasn't ready to face it just yet. Because admitting to it would mean I accepted the end of the love that we shared together, and that's something I'm never gonna give up on.

_"I know you don't remember this, but I remember the night we made love for the first time... I remember laying next to you in bed and watching you sleep just like this", _talking a deep breath and wiping the tears away from my eyes,_ "It was the best night of my life, and I will never forget that."_

I leaned over closer to him,_ "I sorry"_, blaming myself for what happened,_ "I'm sorry I made you leave that night...If I would have just let you stay with me, none of this would have happened." _I said as I shattered to pieces, "I'm scared Will", I admitted, "How am I suppose to do this with out you? How am I gonna make it through a day without having you next to me..."

I took a few moments to collect myself before I was able to speak again. Because thinking about the life we shared together was a lot harder than I would let on to him. It killed me inside to tell him about the things we did and the memories we shared, and that's when I finally realized that It wasn't fair to him to keep holding on so hard to something that he couldn't even remember...

"I love you so much Will", I whispered and leaned over and gently pressed my lips against his, "I'll never forget you..." I said as I picked myself off the floor and went to my room, closing the door behind me...

**(Will's POV)**

After hearing everything Sonny just said, I opened my eyes...

_"I'll never forget you either,"_ I whispered as the tears began running down each side of my face, "_I just wish I could remember, too._", turning over and crying myself to sleep...

I woke up the next morning to an empty house. Sonny must have left before I woke up, or maybe he was just trying to avoid me all together. I sat up on the couch and noticed and envelop laying there on the coffee table. It had my name written on it. I leaned over and picked it up. It looked to me like it was a letter. I sat back and took a deep breath before I opened it up, this is what it read...

_**"Dear Will, I'm sorry for walking out on you last night. It wasn't right for me to do that. Not after every thing you've been through. I just needed some time to clear my head. As much as it hurts to admit this to you, I think you and I both know this isn't working out as we planned. It was never my intention to make this harder for you than it already is. I'm sorry if that's what I've been doing.**_

_**I've been trying so hard to help you remember, that somewhere along the way, I forgot to think about how you might feel through out all of this. You must be scared out of your mind. Because I am. And for the first time in my life, I'm willing to admit it. I'm scared Will. I'm scared that you'll never remember me again and the love that we shared. I never pictured my life without you, because I always thought you would be right there next to me. And I now realize that holding on to our memories is not what's best for you right now, and that's the reason I'm writing you this letter today...It's time for me to say goodbye Will...**_

_**But before I do, I just want to thank you for everything you have brought to my life. You have made me the person I am today. You have made me believe in love and showed me that true love really does exist. You have made me a better person inside and out and all that is because you loved me...I thank God each day for the time that we shared and I will cherish each and every minute that we had together until the day that I die. Because even if our time together was brief, it was enough for me to know that you were the love of my life, and I'll never be able to move on from you. I'm not saying this to hurt you, because I know it's not your fault what happened, but I need you to understand that I'm never gonna get over you. You were it for me, and my heart will always belong to you and only you. And that's something no one or nothing will ever be able to take away from me...No one...**_

_**I'll never forget you Will, you are such and amazing person. Where ever life takes you, I hope that you will find happiness again, even if it's not with me. Because I truly believe that one day, you will find yourself again. And when you do, you will understand just how much you mean to me and how much I really do love you. I will keep holding on to our memories, because right now, it's all that I have left of you, but It's enough to give me hope. Hope that there's still a chance, that we will be together again someday. Please don't be angry with me for thinking this, but it's the only thing I have to hold on to you. It's what's gonna help me get through this, I hope you understand that...**_

_**I know you don't remember this, but I made a promise to you, and this is me keeping that promise...I promised that I would never leave you, no matter what. And that's why **__**I will keep you in my heart, locked away in a safe place, in case you one day decide to come home again, because I know, that hidden deep inside you're mind, I'm there...Because what we had was real and is worth fighting for. I just hope you believe that as much as I do...**_

_**Until then, I will keep hoping that one day, you will remember me, because I'm never gonna forget you Will...You will always be the blond haired, blue eyed boy I feel in love with on the pier on that perfect clear night in June...You will always be my Will...**_

_**I will Love you Always and Forever, take care of yourself,**_

_**Sonny**_

I folded the letter in half and placed it back in the envelop and wiped the tears away from my eyes. After reading this letter, I knew what I had to do...

* * *

**June 15th 2014**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"Sonny Kiriakis?"_

_"Yes, that's me?"_

_"Hi, my name is Eric Leblanc from Fedex, I was told that you had a package you wanted to have delivered today?"_, he said as he reached out to show me his badge ID.

_"Yes, hello Eric, thank you for coming so quickly. Would you mind just giving me a few more minutes as I finish getting it ready?"_

_"Oh of course take your time Sir."_

_"Thanks...Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"_

_"No, that's okay, but thank you for asking"_, he answered in a kindly manner.

_"Your welcome, I'll just be another minute, I just need to get the box from my office and I'll be right with you."_

_"Sounds good to me"_, he answered as I walked out from behind the counter and left to get the package.

I returned a few moments later with the package, placing it in front of him as I tried to stay calm and collected, _"Here you go Eric."_

He looked at me worried, "Are you alright Mr. Kiriakis?"

_"I'm am, I just needed a few moments alone before I was ready to let go"_, I replied, leaving him with unanswered questions written all over his face.

_"Letting go?"_

_"Moving on, I should say.",_ I replied reflecting back on the last two years of my life.

_"I'm sorry Sir, It's none of my business anyways, I'm sorry for asking."_

_"It's fine, don't worry about it Eric."_

_"Thank you Sir. So, to who and to where is this to be delivered?"_, he asked.

_"It's to be delivered today to Mr. William Horton c/o Samantha Brady at, 245 West Mapleton Drive apartment 15. I don't have to zip code, is that a problem?"_

_"No Sir, when I print out the label, I'll be able to locate it for you."_

_"Perefect. And this is to be delivered today right? Within the hour?"_

_"Yes Sir"_, he nodded.

_"Great, thank you so much again for all your troubles Eric. I really appreciate you making this special delivery for me."_

_"It was no problem at all Sir"_, he said extending is hand out, _"T'was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Kiriakis. Glad I could be of service to you."_

_"The pleasure was all mine Eric, thank you again so much for doing this."_

* * *

**June 15th 2014**

**(Will's POV)**

I heard the door bell ring as I looked around my old closet, looking to see if I could find something that might help me remember...It's been over five days and still not one single memory came back since I saw Sonny the other day through the window.

_"Mom, can you come here for a minute?"_

_"Just a minute, I'll be right there."_

She walked in the room holding what seemed to be a package in her hands.

_"Mom, what's in this box?"_

_"What box sweetie?"_

_"The one you're holding in your hands right now."_

I watched as her face change as she approached me, _"Oh.."_, managed to escape her lips as I waited for her explanation.

_"What's in it?"_

_"Well, I'm not sure what's in there Will."_

_"Who's it from?" _

She didn't answer right away, I could see she was stalling.

_"Mom, who's it from?"_ I asked bluntly.

_"It's from Sonny."_

_"Sonny? Why would he have sent this to me?"_

_"Well I don't know, maybe you should look at what's inside to find out. Maybe there's something in there that might help your remember. You never know right?"_

"Yeah, I guess, tossing the package on the corner of my bed and walked out of the bed room, _"I'll gonna take a walk, I need to clear my head."_

Just as I was about to reach the front door, she grabbed my arm_, "Will, what's going on? Why aren't you opening the package?"_

_"It's nothing really." _trying to hide the fact that fact that I was really torn up inside.

_"You do know I'm your mother and you can't hide anything from me right? Tell me what's bothering you so much."_

She knows me so well_, "Nothing, it's just that it's been five days and I haven't remembered a single thing. Maybe it's just time to pack up and go back..." _

She cut me off, _"Now you listen to me William Horton, there's something that made you come back here, I believe that something was Sonny", s_he paused for a moment_, "You can't give up now, not after everything you've remembered in the last few days."_

_"I know mom, but it's not enough, I need to remember it all."_

She nodded_, "I understand, but promise me you won't give up?"_

_"I promise, I won't...I'll be back later", _I said as I walked out the front door.

**_To be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember Me...Chapter 10**

**July 30th 2012**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_"Will, I'm home"_, I said as I walked through the door after a long day at Common Grounds.

My heart started racing a mile a minute when he didn't respond.

_"Will?"_ I asked again, but still no response. I looked around for a few minutes, to see where Will was, but the only thing I found was an empty house with no trace of him being around.

I dropped my carrier bag to the ground and immediately started searching for him. Tears started to form as I searched every room in the house. When I got to his room, I noticed that his stuff was gone. Everything...

He was gone...

Not one single trace of him left behind, expect a folded piece of paper on the corner of his night stand with my name written on it.

I walked over to the night stand and picked up the piece of paper and took a deep breath as I sat on the edge of his bed, afraid to open it. Because deep in my heart, I knew what it was. But never in a million years was I ready to hear what was written inside...

I unfolded the piece of paper and realized it was time to face the truth. I took a moment to gather my thoughts before reading it out loud, because I knew once I did, it would mean that I would have to accept that he gave up, before we ever got started. But never in my life would I have ever expected to find what was written inside.

This is what it read...

**_"Dear Sonny, I can't ever thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You have taken me inside your_ _home and treated me with so much kindness that I'll never be able to repay you in any way, shape of form. I'm_ _sorry if last night I made you feel like I was giving up, because that's far from the truth Sonny. There's so_ _much I want to say to you and I have no idea where to begin. Please understand how hard this is for me,_ _because the last thing I wanna do is hurt you and any way, I too only want what's best for you, and right now,_ _I'm not sure if me being here is the right choice._**

**_It's not because I don't wanna be here with you that I'm leaving. Don't get me wrong, because I do Sonny. I_ _want nothing more than to be right here with you. You have giving me so much in so little time that I never_ _thought it would even be possible to care so much about a person in such a short period of time. But this is_ _not the reason why I'm leaving..._**

**_I should have been honest with you from the beginning Sonny. I've been keeping something from you for the_ _past few weeks. I didn't want to admit it to you at first, but after reading your letter, you've given me so_ _much hope that I'm okay with telling you now,_**

**_Sonny, I've fallen in love with you. In just a matter of weeks, I found myself falling deeper and deeper in_ _love with you. The more time I spend with you the harder it's gonna be for me to remember. Because my_ _feelings for you are getting stronger with each day that passes and It's not fair to either one of us to keep_ _up with this charade. Because I know that deep down inside my heart, that you could never love the new me,_**  
**_because you're so much in love with the old Will, the one I've been trying to find deep inside my mind,_ _because even if I can't remember him, I know he's in love with you too. I can feel it. Just by the way you_ _talk about him, and the way you smile each time you say his name, it's very clear to me that your heart_ _belongs to him._**

**_So for that reason, I'm going to do everything in my power to get him back for you. No matter how long it_ _takes, I will find him. Because your love for him reflects in you each day, and I believe it's something_ _worth fighting for. You have made me believe that._**

**_So, this is my promise to you Sonny. I promise you that I'm never gonna give up on us. I will do anything it_ _takes to find your Will again. Even if it takes me forever to find him, I will...In the mean time, I will_ _keep his heart safe and I will keep your love for him with me where ever I go, because you Sonny are the most_ _amazing person I ever met, and believe me when I say that I can't wait to be in your arms again. But until I_ _find him again, I must go...I must take this journey alone, so I can find him again and bring him back to you,_ _because you deserve nothing more than to have your Will back, not what's left of him inside me._**

**_Before I go, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for helping me get back on my_ _feet again. Because I don't think I could have done this without, so thank you...Until we met again, I wish_ _you only the best Sonny. I promise I'll never stop trying, because I truly believe that one day, we will be_ _together again, and that's all because of you..._**

**_Take Care Sonny, I love you, from both of us, Will OXOX"_**

"Oh my God!" I cried out, as I crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room, trying to understand every thing that I just read.

"Why did you have to fall in love with me? Why?" I screamed, because I couldn't understand why he left if he felt this was about me. After a few minutes of contemplating in my mind, I realized that what he did was the right thing to do. He knew how much I loved him and how much I wanted him back, so really he did what he thought was best for the both of us.

I walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the crumbled piece of paper off the ground. Opening it back up as I tried to removed the wrinkles left behind from my anger. I sat back down and read it over again, but only this time, I stopped half way through the letter and read the same lines over and over again. This line gave me hope. It made me believe that one day, we would be together again. No matter how long it took us to get there, I was willing to wait for him, because if it meant having him back one day, I would wait forever...

**_"I promise you that I'm never gonna give up on us."_**

_"I'll be waiting for you my love, always and forever", I whispered, taking the letter and folding it neatly this time, and held it up, against my heart... _


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember Me...Chapter 11**

**June 15th 2014**

**(Will's POV)**

I walked around a few hours as the night began to fall upon Salem. I had no idea where I was going, but something, something that I can't explain, drawed me here, at the pier... As I approached the walk way, I saw the shadow of a man walking in my direction. I didn't want to be scene, because no one knew I was back in town and I didn't wanna take a chance at being seen either. So I did the only thing I could think of in the moment, I took cover behind the big oak tree a few feet away and closely watched as the man swayed right pass me, speaking to himself. I heard him...

**_"Just breathe, breath Sonny"_**, he said as he walked right passed me.

And that's when I realized the man behind the shadow, was Sonny...

My heart started pounding out of my chest, as I pushed my back up against the tree trunk, trying to catch my breath.

_"Oh my God"_, managed to come out of my mouth as I quickly turned, trying to get a better glimpse of him...

**(Sonny's POV)**

**_"Just breathe...Breath Sonny..."_**, I kept telling myself as I approached the walk way of the pier. I haven't been here in over two years, because this place holds so many memories of Will and I. Memories that I've been hiding from, because the more I remember the time we shared together, the more I miss him so terribly.

So tonight, I decided to face these memories, because it's time I face the truth...

He's not coming back...

I walked up until I reached the edge of the walk way, looking over the beautiful Salem river that flowed ever so peacefully on this beautiful night in June, it was the same river that flowed on the day I met Will for the first time...

**_"I'll never forget you Will Horton."_**

* * *

**Flash Back...**

**June 23rd 2010**

_"Where are you going, you just got home?"_, I said as I was eager to start exploring this new town I was gonna call home for now. I wasn't sure if I was going to stay in Salem or not, but I was for sure going to see what this town has to offer.

_"I'm going to meet up with Abigail at the pier. She's going to introduce me to a few of her friends here in town so don't wait up, I'm not sure what time I'll be home alright?"_

Her overly protective voice weighed in, _"Okay, but don't stay out to late you hear me?"_

_"Mom, you know I'm not ten right?"_ I chuckled at her last statement.

She gasped, _"Do you always have to be right?"_

_"Pretty much"_, smiling right back at her.

_"I'm sorry, I'm just happy you're home. Even if it's only for a visit"_, she pointed out.

_"I know mom, I'm happy to be back as well, but you know I'm only here for a couple days"_, I stated, trying so hard not to get her hopes up.

I could see the sadness in her face when I mentioned I was leaving in a couple of days, _"I wish there was something I could do to convince you to stay this time."_

_"Well, you never know what can happen in couple of days. Maybe there's something out there that might just make me change my mind!"_

_"Okay, well hurry up and find it"_, she laughed as she started to push me towards the front door.

_"Great! Now you want me gone"_, I laughed as I grabbed my coat off the chair and headed out the door.

_"You got me thinking that maybe something, or..."_, she paused, _"Someone, might be able to help you change your _  
_mind. So the faster you go out there, the faster you might find it, or him!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Hey, you can't blame your poor mother for trying now can you?"_

I pretended to think for a moment,_ "No, you're right. Maybe today is gonna be my lucky day",_ I said as I kiss  
her cheek and headed out the door,_ "Don't wait up."_

She smiled at me and I walked out the door...

About 15 minutes later, I arrived at the pier and saw Abigail and a few people other people standing next to each other in what looked to be a small crowd of her friends. As I walked over to them, I stopped in my foot step. It was really hard to explain, but something caught my eye...I couldn't even breath. My heart stopped as I saw the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my entire life look right towards me connecting his eyes to mine. His skin was a pale shade of white that shimmered in the sunlight. His hair, golden blond, the kind you only see in the movies. But what caught me off guard was his eyes. They were beyond blue and I could see right through them, as far back at the sky could take me...It was breathtaking...

_"Sonny?"_, I finally heard my cousin Abigail say, as I was trying to come out of the trance caused by this amazing illusion of this beautiful creature that captured my eyes.

_"Yeah"_, was all I could say still looking, well I should say staring at him. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

_"You alright there Son?"_ she asked.

_"I'm fine",_ I admitted, but I was far from fine! I was mesmerized,_ "Sorry, I zoned out there for a minute."_

_"I saw that! You looked like you where a million miles away just now"_, she giggled.

_"I...I..."_, I tried to explain to her, but once again, I was caught off guard as I watch this stranger coming towards me and Abigail.

_"Sorry to cut you off there Son, but there's someone I would like you to meet. This is my cousin Will. Will this is my cousin Sonny I was tell you all about the other day."_

_"Nice to meet you Sonny"_, came out of his lips, blinding me with his beautiful smile, as he reached over shaking my hand. Even his voice was perfect too.

_"Oh my God!"_

It took me a moment to realize that I just said that out loud. This was really happening, and that I needed to say something better than Oh my God, before I made a complete fool of myself in front of him,_ "Hi, I'm Sonny"_, I said still not letting go of his hand, but what I didn't realize right away was that he wasn't letting go of my hand either.

_"Will"_, he said again never breaking eye contact for a second.

After a few minutes, Abigail pointed out,_ "I have no idea what's gotten into you guys today, but you two seriously need to snap out of it. You're both freaking me out here!"_

_"Sorry"_, we both answered at the same time in unison, finally letting go of each others hands. It was kinda funny, but freaky at the same time.

_"Well, cut it out before Chad gets here. I really like him and I don't want you two to scare him away."_

He smiled at me,_ "I promise I'll do my best not to scare him away. What about you Sonny?",_ he asked looking once again in my direction.

_"I promise"_, was all I could manage to say. I couldn't even believe he was talking to me. For some reason, I felt this connection to him that I never felt before. I swear it was out of this world. We continued staring into each others eyes until Abigail started growling at us again.

"Okay this is getting me no where", she gasped. "You two need to get your shit together. Why don't you guys stay here and continue staring at each other like idiots and I'll go ever there and pretend I don't know you two. How does that sound?"

Once again, we both answered at the same time, _"Sounds great!", _without even acknowledging her presence.

_"Argh! Whatever guys, I'm outta here"_, she said as she stormed off.

Neither of us hardly even noticed she left. We were both so caught up in each other that nothing else mattered.

I could see he wanted to say something and was having trouble saying it, so I though I would break the ice, "So, you're the Will Abigail's been talking about all these years?"

"I guess that would be me", he smiled, _"How about I grab us something to drink and get to know each other a bit better. Well, only if you want to..."_

Before he even finished his sentence, I already had my answer,_ "I would love to."_

His face turned red, I could see he was shy, _"Okay, I'll grab us some drink from the vendor and be right back"_, smiling down at the ground.

_"Where do you want us to sit?"_ I asked.

He looked around for a few seconds, trying to find us a spot, _"How about under that old oak tree. We will be safe for the sun over there."_

_"Sounds perfect to me."_ I said trying to not be to eagerly excited about it. But I was.

_"Okay, I'll be right back"_, as he turned and left to get the drinks.

I walked over the the oak tree and watched him from afar. I still couldn't believe that this was even real. Will Horton a dream. I sat for a moment in silence thinking about what my mother told me a few short minutes ago before I left. She said I might just find something or someone to keep me here in Salem. Well, I think I just found my reason for being here. Guess she was right after all. Even if I have no idea what this is, or where this might lead, it was definately something I was gonna stick around to find out. There was just something about him...

And that's was the day I met the blond haired, blue eyed boy I feel in love with on the pier on that perfect clear night in June..That's was the day I met my Will...

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I watched him as he sat down on the near the edge of the pier. He looked so sad and lost. I tried not to make a sound as I heard him talking to himself once again.

**_"I'll never forget you Will Horton."_** he sadly said to himself.

My heart broke hearing those words come out of his mouth. It was like reliving the day I left all over again. It hurt even more this time, because I now had a better view of what he felt like when I left. My eyes began to water as he got back up and started to leave. Knowing this might be the last time I ever saw him again. I hurried to hide once again before he caught a glimpse of me, but in the process, I stepped on a branch causing a crackling sound that startled him.

_"Shit!"_

_"Who's there?"_ He asked, looking around to see if someone was there watching.

I held my breath to make sure he wouldn't hear me.

I heard his foot steps come towards me. My heart started racing as he got closer. I listened to him as he started to whisper to him self again..

**_"You know, this is the tree where we sat the first time we met? I'll never forget this old oak tree. We had so many memories here. I feel in love with you right here Will", _he stopped and took a deep breath_, "Where ever you are my love, I hope you're thinking of me, and can one day remember this, b_****_ecause I'm thinking of you_**"

I turned my head slightly, trying to taking a peek at his face. From the corner of my eye, I managed to see he was looking down and running his fingers over something as he continued speaking. I couldn't see what it was, but something deep inside had me feeling that it was important. He continued...

**_"I hope you like the gift I sent you today, because inside, are three of the our most important thing I've been keeping that reminds me of you. I've held on to these for the last two years. Each one has a special memory of our love that I will forever keep in my heart until the day I die."_**

As I hear those words, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He loved me so much, and nothing would ever change that for him. I was everything to him. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to tell him I was right here, but something held me back from doing just that. I didn't want to hurt him more than he already was, but that's not the reason I was holding back. And that's when, I remembered something...

* * *

**Flash back...**

**September 2011**

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm making this official"_, I said taking out my pocket knife and I began to carve away at the old oak tree.

_"Will, you're gonna get caught and arrested for graffiti damage"_, he laughed.

_"Sonny, stop worrying so much. Need I remind you that my grand father is the commissioner of the Salem PD? I'm just leaving a mark here so everyone can see how much I really love you."_

_"You don't have to do that, I know you love me.",_ he pointed out.

_"I know, but I want this here so if anyone comes and sit here under this tree, they will see our name's_ _engraved and they will know that here, under this tree, two people fell in love."_

_"I love you, you know that right?"_

I turned and smiled at his beautiful face, _"I do, but now, everyone can look and see how much I love you"_, I said as a moved over  
showing him my work of art.

His face lite up as he read over the words forever engraved, "Will & Sonny 4 Ever."

_"So, you like it?"_, I asked as I watched his reaction to my declaration.

It took him a moment to respond, _"You want me forever?"_

_"I do...I hope you feel the same way about me. Because I'm not planning of ever letting you go Sonny Kiriakis"_, I declared.

_"Well that's just wonderful, because I'm never letting go of you either."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**_"I remember..."_**

_"Sonny I..."_, I screamed out as I came out of hiding from behind the tree, but he was no longer there...

I was so caught up in my memory that I didn't even notice him leaving. I hurried over the front of the tree and Kneeled down looking for the words I forever engraved, and to my surprise, there they were...Will & Sonny 4 Ever...

Within seconds, another memory followed, and then another...

Overwhelmed by what was happening, I picked myself off the ground and hurried back home...I need to find and open the package from Sonny, I had a feeling that what ever was in this package, was the final pieces to me remembering it all...

**_"I'm coming baby, I'm almost there..."_**

**_To be continued...OXOX_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember Me...Chapter 12**

**June 15th 2014**

**(Will's POV)**

As the memories kept flashing throughout my mind, I ran...Trying so hard not to lose focus of my surroundings,as I was trying to make my way back to my mother's apartment where the package from Sonny laid there, ready to be opened on the edge of my bed. I bolted through Horton Town Square without even acknowledging my surroundings, because at this point in time, nothing was going to stop me from getting there...Nothing...

Just knowing that whatever was inside that package could be the key to my forever with him, just knowing this gave me strength and courage to run faster and faster until I reached a point where I had to stop for a moment to catch my breath...

I panted...

All I could think about was getting to him. His eyes, his hair, his face...It was everything about him. Finally I remembered... He was my life, and without him, I was nothing. He is the one person who completes me, my one and only. Just the thought of him released deep within me, a cloud full of butterflies, fluttering away inside my stomach. That's when I knew, finally are two years, that I was ready to get back to him...I was finally ready to go back to the place where I belong, home...

More determined than ever, I took off again...

My heart began to race as soon as my mother's apartment came into view. Just a few more strides, and I was there. I was overwhelmed and excited that in just a few minutes, I could be opening up a package that could contain the last missing pieces of the pass two years that I've tried so hard to remember, yet at the same time, I was afraid. Afraid that I might now find the answers I was looking for. Because one exact year ago today, I told Sonny that I would not be able to return until I could remember my very last memory of him. This was something that was very important to me, for reasons that might be hard for others to understand , but to me, it was clearer than the light of day. I didn't want to come back to him as an incomplete person. I wanted to be a whole person, I wanted to be his Will again. I wanted to start our new life together right where we left off, not from where I remembered last...Sonny deserved nothing more than the best, and I would stop at nothing less...

Finally, I reached my destination...

"Mom? Are you here?", I screamed out, still panting deeply, bursting directly through the door of my mother's  
apartment.

No one answered...

It took me a moment to process everything that was happening, remembering two years of your life in a matter of minutes, can be overwhelming at times. For a brief moment, I almost forgot why I was here exactly, but it didn't take long for me to realized it once I walked through my bed room door, I was here for the package, I was here for Sonny...I took a deep breath letting the air flow freely through my lungs and approached the edge of my bed where the box laid there, waiting to be opened, ready for someone to unravel its mystery. It was ready for me...I leaned down and picked it up in my hands and sat on the edge of my bed, resting the box gently on my lap. I stared at it for a few seconds thinking "This was it", the moment I've been longing for the last two years was finally here. My hands started shaking as I started ripping off the clear tape holding the box together, not knowing what was inside the box made it somewhat exciting. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning who's been waiting a whole year to open his present's. The only thing is, that I've been waiting two year to open mine, and I wasn't about to let the damn tape win this battle.

With one last pull at it, the last piece of tape was removed, and the box finally opened...

_"Just breath..."_

I reached my hand inside and took out what seemed to look like a book or a journal of some type. My fingers trailed over the perfect gold trim and the embossed title as I read the words out loud, **_"Remember Me...By Jackson Kiriakis"_**

I took a deep breath before turning the book over, and to my surprise, attached to it, was a letter signed to me by Sonny, **_"Will."_ **

This is what it read...

_"To William Robert Horton, the love of my life, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never forget you... Inside this journal, I have enclosed the memories of my last two years without you. I wanted you to have this, so you can see that not one day as gone by that I haven't thought about you and the love we shared. Not one day... When you read this, please don't be sad, because as hard as the last two years as been for me , remembering the love that we shared is what got me through it all. And for that, I will forever be thankful to you. I'm leaving now and not sure when I am to return. I need some time to heal Will. For the last two years, I've been so caught up on the idea that you would coming back to me, that somewhere along the way, I lost a part of myself. I lost the part of myself that belonged to you. I need to find him again so I can be ready for you, so when the day comes and you're finally ready to come to home to me, I will be there waiting for you with open arms, strong, confident, your Sonny, not what's left of me. Until then, I'll leave you with my most prized possession besides your heart, I give you my memories...Remember Me..."_

The tears started flowing from the corners of my eyes after reading his letter to me, everything finally started making sense. Sonny wanted me to know everything that went on inside his mind for the last two years. This was his way of telling me he never gave up on us. I have no doubt in my mind why I chose him to protect my heart, I couldn't have left it in a better or safer place.

I wiped away the tears and proceeded in opening the book. As I was going through the pages, I noticed that each page was marked with a date. Starting from the first day I left our house, going up to until today, June 15th 2014.

_"Oh my God"_, I gasped, realizing he never missed out on a single day since I left him, _"Unbelievable!"_

I wanted to read each one of his entry's, but now, it wasn't possible. I was running out of time and I had to hurry it up. I shuffled quickly through the pages of book and a few entries struck out from the others. For some reason I kept speaking out loud after each one, like something for these lines meant something more, something big...

**_"Because you William Horton, are the love of my life...No one could ever change that...And I'll never give up on you...Ever..."_**

_"Oh God Sonny, you're the love of my life as well, I never gave up...Ever..."_

_**"Promising you that I would I would never love anyone but you...And this is me keeping that promise...I will hold on to you forever my love...No matter how long it takes...I will be waiting for you until you're here again with me..."**_

_"I kept my promise to you. I never loved anyone but you. I did hold on to you, I'm here right now, the wait is almost over..."_

**_"I will wait forever for you if it means that someday I might get you back...I could never love anyone but you...You are my life...my love...my everything..."_**

_"Forever with you is never going to be long enough. You have me back. I am your life, I am your love, I am your everything..."_

**_"I'm barely holding on Will and I'm so close to giving up...I need you know...More than you'll ever know..."_**

_"Please don't let go, don't give up, I need you too, I know..."_

And then, I read this...And that's where it all came started coming back...

**_"And like the words to our favorite song says, I won't give up on us...I will never give up on us, because God knows we're worth it..."_**

_"I remember..."_

**_To be continued..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember Me...Chapter 13**

**(Will's POV)**

**Flash Back...**

_"What's that? Let me see"_, I said trying to pull out the piece of paper from Sonny's hands.

_"Will, stop it! Ain't gonna happen!"_, pulling the paper further away from me, hiding it behind his back.

_"Please, just one peek? I promise I'll leave you alone after this"_, I begged as our playful charade got somewhat physical, in a good way, and we both wounded up in a heated lip lock.

After a few long minutes of intense kissing and groping each other, I pulled away from the kiss and immediately, I gave it a second attempt,_ "Please, just one line? I want to see what you wrote."_

_He smiled, "Will, can't you wait until tomorrow?"_

Wait, let me think about this for a moment, _"No."_

He laughed and finally after a few seconds of serious pouting, he gave in, _"You're sure a spoiled brat Mr. Horton!"_

_"I think you mean Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, now give it to me! Now!"_

_"Alright, just one line and that's it. You get the rest tomorrow when you walk down the aisle."_

_"Deal! Now let me have it!"_

_"Okay, okay here goes"_, he said as he opened the neatly folded piece of paper and started to read it out loud to me, _"And like the words to our favorite song says, I won't give up on us...I will never give up on us, because God knows we're worth it"_, he took a deep breath before he continued, _"You are so worth it Will."_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_"I remember..."_, I said out loud trying so hard to hold back the tears, but they just started flowing on each side of my face as I remembered the morning of the accident. The goofing around, the kiss, his wedding vows, I remembered it all,_ "God you're so worth it Sonny, you have no idea how much..."_, I whispered softly as I took the journal and pressed it gently against my heart and closed my eyes, holding on to it for dear life, _"Hang in there my love, I'm almost there."_

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I walked up to the door front door of Common Grounds and stopped before going inside, _"Why do I feel like leaving is a mistake?"_, I asked myself wondering if leaving was really the right choice for me. Deep inside my heart, I knew what the answer to the question was, because no matter where I went or how hard I tried to put the past behind me, I wouldn't be successful at it. Because me past, my present, and my future spells out one word, "Will Horton!"

I knew I had to get away for a while, because honestly, I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this strong façade I've put up for everyone. I've tried so hard to make everyone believe that I'm fine and everything is okay, when really everything is far from being okay. It's a mess and I feel like I'm about to lose my fucking mind, but...I also feel like something is holding me here, tell me not to go. Something I can't really explain just yet, but whatever it is, it keeps happening when I least expect it.

I reached inside my pocket and took out my keys to unlock the door, and just as I was about to put it inside the key hole, I heard something,**_ "Hang in there my love, I'm almost there..."_,** causing me to drop my keys to the ground.

_"Who said that?"_, I asked, looking everywhere around me to see who whispered those words to me, but no one was there. I closed my eyes, hoping to hear the voice again, and I did, **_"I remember..."_**

_"Will"_, I screamed out, without ever acknowledging what I just did. I looked around again, hoping no one saw me or heard me scream Will's name out, or they might really think that I've lost my mind.

Trying so hard to keep it together, I hurried and picked up my keys off the ground. My hands were shaking as I entered the key inside the lock and turned it, opening the door. Once inside, I closed the door pressing my back against it, letting myself slid slowly down until I hit the ground below me, sobbing, trying so hard to understand what the hell was happening to me. but I had no explanation other than this, **_Two Souls, One Heart..._**

_"I'm not leaving, ever...I'll be waiting...Hurry my love..."_, lifting my left hand up to my lips and kissing the engagement band from Will. I closed my eyes and tilted me head back against the door and whispered to him, because I knew that where ever he was, he knew I was right there with him,_ "I love you babe, Hear me...Feel me...Remember me...Be strong...You can do this...For me..."_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_"Sonny"_, I cried out, dropping the journal to the ground next to me. I opened my eyes for a second trying to figure out what was happening, but I had no explanation for it. I could hear him, I could hear Sonny talking to me. I closed my eyes again, trying so hard to hear him again, hoping this wasn't just a figment of my imagination, and to my surprise, it wasn't. I heard him again. Every word was coming to me loud and clear, just like if he was right in the room with me, embracing each and every one of them with an answer made only for him, the love of my life...

_**"I love you babe..."**_

_"God I love you Sonny, I never stopped loving you",_ I whispered as the tears started to form the corners of my eyes.

**_"Hear me..."_**

_"I can hear you...",_ I gasped out, feeling the tears slowly roll down my cheeks.

**_"Feel me..."_**

_"I feel you in my heart"_, tapping my hand against my chest,_ "You're right here where you belong",_ I started to cry. At this point, I couldn't contain myself anymore.

**_"Remember me..."_**

_"I remember you, I've almost figured it out baby, you've been right here all along, in my heart..."_

_**"Be strong..."**_

"I am strong...Because of you. You gave me the strength to fight for us."

**_"You can do this..."_**

I took a deep breath_, "I can do this..."_, wiping the tears off my face.

**_"For me..."_**

_"No Sonny"_, I paused for a second and rephrased my answer this time,_ "For us..."_, opening my eyes...

I immediately reached inside the package and pulled out a small black velvet ring box. I looked it over for a few seconds before opening it up, because I was pretty sure I already knew what was inside, it had to be my engagement ring. I smiled, as I enclosed was a beautiful gold and silver band surrounded by a straight line of shiny diamonds, making it the most beautiful ring I've even seen in my entire life.

_"So perfect"_, I said as I admired it a big longer, trying to figure out if there was anything else on this planet as perfect as this ring was, and the only thing that came to mind is Sonny,_ "Just like you are Sonny, perfect."_

I took the ring out of the box and lifted it up to my eyes, trying to see if there was and inscription inside, and or course, there was...

**_Two Souls, One Heart_**

_"Oh God!"_, I said holding the ring tightly in my hand,_ "I remember..." _

**_To be continued oxo..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember Me...Chapter 14**

* * *

**I would like to thank once again Johnny Kurtz for co- writing this chapter with me. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes. All I can say is thank you from the bottom of my heart! **

* * *

**Flash Back...February 14th 2012**

**(Will's POV)**

_"Will, wait! You never answered my question"_, he screamed out, trying to catch up to me as I was about to enter the dorm. I tried hard to pretend I didn't hear him, but I heard every word he said loud and clear...**_"Marry me..."_**

_"Please baby"_, he begged, grabbing my arm and turning me over to face him, _"Did I say something wrong?"_, he asked me as I just stood there, silent, trying to think of the right thing to say to him without sounding like a complete jerk.

_"Sonny...I...I can't marry you"_, I said in a barely audible whisper, with tears lightly streaming down my face.

_"Why not, Will?"_, he asked looking absolutely crushed by my last statement and that in return, completely shattered my heart into a million pieces. His quivering voice confirmed it as he spoke once again,_ "I love you Will, with all my heart and soul. You are the reason I live and breathe, You are my everything. Because without you, I am nothing."_

_"Oh Sonny"_, I whimpered out, completely broke down,_ "I...I'm so sorry...I...I don't want to hurt you"_, I tried explaining, barely able to catch my breath in between sobs,_ "It's just that..."_, stopping myself once again as I broke down sobbing in front him.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me in, pressing our foreheads together gently,_ "It's just what Will? Tell me...Please..."_, he whispered softly to me, grasping to hold on to one another with both of us crying in each others arms.

_"It's just that..."_, I paused for a moment, _"You can do so much better than me Sonny"_, I said without ever look up at him once,_ "I have nothing to offer you. My life is boring, I've never really been anywhere exciting, and I've pretty much lived_ _in Salem my whole life."_

He slightly smiled at my last statement, lifting my chin up so that I could look him in the eyes.

_"Sonny, what could possibly be funny at this moment?"_

_"Will...I love everything about you. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way your biting your lower lip like you're doing right now. You are the most perfect person in the entire world for me. Our hearts fit together perfectly. Just like they we're made for each other. I'm telling you **"ARE"** good enough for me. I told you once before that I would be the judge of that and I'm keeping my stand on this. You, Will Horton, are the love of my life, my everything and I'm not ever letting you go."_

_"But Sonny..."_, was all I managed to say, before he covered my mouth with his hand, stopping me from saying another word.

_"Will, there are no buts. I love you with my entire being and you are perfect for me. Did you hear me? Perfect! There is no one else for me. Out of the billions of people on this planet, God picked you out just for me. You're my other half, you're my forever Will..."_

I stood there silent for a moment, reflecting about what Sonny just said to me. Deep down inside my heart, I knew he was right. He adored me with everything that he had and everything that he is. With him by my side, I felt indestructible, so protected, so loved...He's everything I could have ever hoped for in a partner, and so much more. And I loved him equally with everything I had inside me too.

_"Oh Sonny..."_, I said looking straight into his beautiful eyes, _"I'm so sorry about what I said before. You're right. I know in my soul that you love me more than life itself, and I feel the exact same way about you. I love you..."_

I reached down taking both of his hands, placing them both gently inside mine and took a deep breath, finally ready to give him his answer...

_"Sonny Kiriakis, you are the most beautiful person in this entire world. I love everything about you too. I love your beautiful smile, I love the way you are so generous and trusting. I love the way you hold me. I even love the way your breathe with you sleep. You are perfect for me. And you are right. Out of all the people in this entire world, God **"DID"** make you and I just for each other. I love you Sonny, and I always will"_, I said before pulling away from him for a second to wipe the tears from my eyes,_ "Yes..."_

His eyes lit up before he asked me once again, probably to make sure he heard me right,_ "Yes?"_

I smiled,_ "The answer is yes Sonny. I will marry you."_

That big beautiful smile came across his face, kneeling himself down to one knee before me, pulling out a small black velvet ring box from his jacket pocket. I watched him as he opened it and pulled out two beautiful silver and gold wedding bands, each one with the same inscription written on the inside...**_"Two Souls, One Heart"_**. I gladly offered him my left hand and watch as he slowly placed the ring on my finger and whispered softly, _"Perfect! Now it's exactly where it belongs"_, before handing over the other ring to me, so I could place it on his hand and return the same gesture.

He lifted himself off the ground and reached over, brushing away the single tear that rolled on the side of my face with his thumb. I can feel the smile that is pasted across my face. Sonny Kiriakis has just made me the happiest man in the entire world. He looks back at me with a similar smile and those ever-so-gorgeous eyes of his. Both staring into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

_"Sonny, I can see forever when I look into your eyes. You are everything I've ever dreamed of and more. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"_, I said to him, but he didn't say another word.

He just took one final look into my eyes, gently brushed the side of my face with his hand, and kissed me in the most passionate way I have ever been kissed in my life. I held on to him for dear life, because at this very moment, I felt like I was floating off of the ground.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Sorrowing tears fell out of my eyes as I remembered the day Sonny proposed to me. Each and every detail of that day that was hidden deep inside my mind, was now finally coming back. The first thing I remembered was our stroll through Horton Town Square, where we walked together hand in hand, when out of no where, he proposed to me, asking me to be his forever. I also remember the exact words he used as he placed the ring on my finger...**_"Perfect! Now it's exactly where it belongs..."_**

I'm not even gonna try to explain what just happened, because honestly, I don't even think I could. Sonny was in my heart exactly where he was supposed to be, he was a part of me as I was a part of him. I've always felt like he was a part of me, and to be able to share this special out of this world connection with someone is truly amazing, and for that, I will always truly be thankful to him for his love for me, because his love brought me to where I am today, on the verge of remembering it all, our life, our dreams, and most important of all, our love...

Once the tears subsided and the reality of the situation started to sink in, I took the ring out of my hand and slowly placed it on my left hand ring finger and whispered softly to myself, _"Perfect! Now it's exactly where it belongs"_, admiring its beauty one last time before I reached my hand inside and pulled out the last content of the package.

When I reached inside the package, my heart began to race, knowing the whatever this last item was, could be the last part of my remembering it all.

_"Here goes..."_, I gasped out, pulling the item out of the box and placing in on my knees in front of me. It was a beautiful silver trimmed black gift box, with a gift tag attached to it.

The gift tag read, **_"Our greatest hits..."_**

I took the package in my hands and examined it closely, trying to figure out what might be hidden inside before even taking the time to opening it. My fingers caressed the silver trimmings as I wondered what treasure could be buried inside this perfect little black box. I took a deep breath and slowly removed the cover revealing it's content, but what I didn't notice at first was a card that fell out of the box and landed on the floor below me. Without and recollection of the note, I tossed aside the silk paper embellishment revealing the last piece of the puzzle. Inside was an MP3 payer...

At first, I didn't know what to make of the MP3 player, because it didn't bring back any memories whatsoever about anything just by looking at it, so I took it out of the box and slowly turned it over.

My eyes wandered over to the ceiling as I whimpered out in tears,_ "Oh God!"_, discovering the inscription written behind it, running my fingers over each and every the letter, tracing each one of them one at a time as I read it them out loud once again, **_"W.H. I LOVE YOU J.K."_**

_"Sonny..."_, I cried out, dropping the MP3 player the ground in front of me, _"I remember you"_, I whispered softly closing my eyes, letting each memory, one by one, come back to me...

* * *

I picked up the journal Sonny gave me as a gift and opened it up once again. This time it wasn't to read, it was to see if I could find a blank page so I could write the last chapter in our story, a story called Remember Me...And I did, one last page was left right at the end of the journal. Perfectly place for a perfect ending...

I reached over on the night stand and picked up the pen that was laying there and happily started writing...

**_"Apparently I had a perfect life. A good job that I liked most of the time, an amazing relationship with the most amazing, perfect and did I forget to say incredibly gorgeous man on the earth? Well, he is! My sunshine, My Sonny..._**

**_People kept tell me that I was finally exactly where I wanted to be, that my life was perfect. No one could ask for more right? And then, within seconds, it was all taken away from me...I was in a terrible car accident, June 15th 2012. Moments ago, I didn't have any memory whatsoever of the events leading up to the accident, but now that I remember it all, and I'll never forget that day. It was the night before our wedding..._**

**_I understand things could have been worse. I could have lost my entire memory, or even worst, I could have been killed. But by far the most difficult thing I had to go through was not remembering the last two years of my life. Selfish? Maybe am I am, because people don't really understand that when it happens to you in real life is not like in the movies or a fairy tale where the memories come back and life is great...you fall in love, you have a family and all that crap. What they don't show is the struggle, the pain, the frustration to actually living a day-to-day life where you don't remember, where you don't know where you belong...And that's what the last two years of my life had been like for me..._**

**_And now, I'm going to take back what is rightfully mine, my life...My name is Will Horton, and tonight, 9:15 PM on June 15th 2014, I'm going to get back what I lost exactly two years ago today, my Sonny...I think he's waited long enough."_**, dropping the pen on the bed next to me.

I got up off the bed and noticed laying on the floor was a note with my name written on it. I leaned down and picked it up, wondering where it came from. I opened up the envelop and pulled out the note. To my surprise, it was a note written by Sonny when I first gave me the MP3 player two years ago.

**"Two heart that beats together will create a melody...**

**Two Souls that find each other will create a song... **

**The day we found each other, we made music...**

**To the love of my life, Will Horton...I love you**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**Sonny"**

I placed the note on the bed, picking up my jacket at the same time, as I headed towards the front door, opening it half way, but stopping before I exited, _"Babe, I'm coming home"_, I said, reaching over to light switch, closing the light off behind me and walked out the front door to find my sunshine, because my home, is in Sonny's heart, and that's exactly where I want to be right now, it's exactly where I belonged.

**To be continued...OXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember Me...Chapter 15**

* * *

_**"There comes a time in a persons life where you have to make a decision that gonna change your life forever. When it happens, you're not always prepared for the consequences. You just hope for the best and pray to God each day that the path you've chosen, was the right one..."**_

_** - RoxyGirl24**_

* * *

**Reflection...Sonny's view on the last two years**

If you ask me, there's a moment in everybody's life when you realize that the way it was before is not the way it is anymore, and the way it was suppose to be is not the way things turned out to be. You wake up one morning and you're the happiest man alive, you're happy, in love and ready to start a future with the person you were meant to be with for the rest of your life, and then...Something happens, something to big to understand, and then, every changes for ever...

That's the way that it was, in the past you try to remember, in the present you try to forget...And that brings me to the place I am today, lost without him, my Will.

we promised each other forever and now everything as changed...

* * *

**Flash Back - June 15th 2013 - 1 year after the accident (Sonny's POV)**

_"Hello"_, I answered with a groggy voice, wondering who could be calling me at this hour, and then I heard a soft voice whisper on the other end of line, _"Hi, Sonny."_

_"Will?"_, I asked, making sure that I wasn't hallucinating, because that's been happening a lot lately.

_"Yeah Sonny, it's me"_, he confirmed,_ "I'm sorry for calling so late..."_

_"Don't ever be sorry for calling"_, I pointed out, _"Just hearing the sound of your voice..."_, I gasped.

_"I know...It's been a while, I'm sorry for taking so long..."_, and the line went silent.

_"It's okay, so, how have you been?"_, I asked, hoping he would tell more about his life. I haven't heard from him in over nine months.

_"I'm okay"_, he paused, not giving any details whatsoever about what he's been up to, _"What about you?"_, he asked.

_"I'm okay"_, I answered, but who was I kidding? I'm a total mess without him, _"I'm not okay, I'm lost without you, Will..."_, and the line went silent again.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of his voice again, _"I miss you Sonny"_, followed by a deep sigh, _"Someday you will find me again. I'm not that far away, and you wont be lost anymore."_

_"I know Will...God I miss you so much...",_ I admitted to him.

_"I feel you in my heart Sonny, I really do..."_

_"I know, Will. I know...I feel you in my heart, when all I had was you by my side..."_

_"I wanna be by your side, I just..."_, he stopped, but I knew exactly what he wanted to say.

_"Someday Will, someday you will remember..."_

_"Remember how we were?"_, he asked.

_"Yeah, how we were, with all our hopes and dreams finally coming true...You will remember Will, just keep holding on..."_

_"Okay"_, he breathed out, _"Goodbye Sonny."_

_"Goodbye Will..."_

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I sit back with my head pressed up against the door and close my eyes again...And I hear him, **_"Sonny can you hear me? I remember, baby. I remember..."_**

_"Will"_, I cried out as I opened my eyes and lifting myself off the ground wondering what the hell just happened. Could this even be possible? Was this even real? Did I actually hear Will saying he remembered?

Once I was up, everything became silent, _"Somebody better not be playing a sick joke, because this is not funny"_, I screamed as I studied the premise, looking for a reason to believe that these hallucinations of hearing Will were actually real. But once again, I came up with nothing. Can a person becomes so attached to a fantasy that a person can loses track of reality?

I walk over behind the counter and realized that for the last two years, I've lived a lie. Will, my Will, wasn't coming back, and all I've been doing for the past two years was preventing the inevitable, and that's when I snapped, _"No!_, _this can't be happening to us! We deserved so much more than this"_, I screamed out as I wiped the each and every coffee cup from the counter, letting the fall to the ground, shattering into a million fragments.

I picked up whatever I could find and began throwing it across the room, and continued, _"I should be married to you and have a life with you. This wasn't how it was suppose to be"._

After a few seconds of thinking about everything I lost, I just got angrier, and began to lose control, _"No Will...not like this"_, I screamed again, picking up the silver serving tray, throwing it violently up against the wall, completely forgetting about the photo of Will that was hanging there since I opened Common Grounds.

It wasn't until I heard the sound of breaking glass, that I realized what hell I've just done, _"No!"_, I cried out as I ran over and picked up the broken picture frame from the ground, removing the remaining pieces of glass and pulling out the photo of Will that was once inside the beautiful fixture.

I rubbed my fingers along the photo, saying to myself, _"Why Will? Why did this have to happen to us? We were perfect together. I love you more than life itself"_, taking a deep breath, _"I'm not sure I can go on without you"_, I admitted as I began to cry uncontrollably and continued, _"I don't think I can do this without you Will, I need you. I need you so bad right now."_

Finally, the tears started to subside and I decided it was time to go home. Took the picture of Will and folded it in half and slipped it in my pocket, picked up my keys and headed towards the door, leaving the mess that I've made behind until tomorrow, hoping that tomorrow would be better than it was today.

Once I got home, I got out of the car and walk up to the front door and stopped. I could shake this strange feeling that someone was watching me from a distance. It was the same feeling I got when Will used to come by the coffee shop to see me. He would walk in and I would notice him being there without even seeing him. It's like we were always connected in some strange way, kinda in the same way I've been hearing him these last few days. I used to be able to shake these feelings away, but for the past week, I haven't been able to. They've taken over me and no matter how hard I tried to push them away, I  
end up defeated and nothing I can do about it, so I lean my back up against the door and look up at the sky and whisper,_ "God, please let my Will come back to me. I'm nothing without him. Nothing...God I love you so much Will."_

* * *

**Reflection...Will's view on the last two years**

Have you ever wondered how it would feel like to wake up one day, and find out that you've forgotten the most important thing in you life? Well, it happened to me. My life was perfect, some would say. I had a wonderful job, I had a beautiful home, I was getting married to the most amazing man ever, my Sonny. And then...Something happens, something to big to understand, and then, every changes for ever...

That's the story of my life...

One day you remember everything, and the next day, you remember nothing...And that brings me to the place where I am today, fighting to remember him, my love, my life, my future...

We promised each other forever, and I'm not about to go back on my promise...

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I slowly walked up behind him, trying so hard not to make a sound. I just wanted to look at him for a moment, to see what he looked like after two long years, to see him up close for the first time without having to hide from him or run off, to see if he was still the Sonny I fell in love with, the one I remembered.

I promised him that I wouldn't return until I remembered my last memory of him, the very last time I saw him before my accident, and now, this was me keeping my promise. I struggled to find my voice, _"Not as much as I love you my sunshine."_

Without even turning around to see that I was actually standing just inches away from him. He rested his head against the door, and took a deep breath, _"Will..."_, he gasped.

_"Hi"_, was all I managed to say before he turned around to look at me. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to hold him and never ever let him go again, but from the way he looked at me, I could see he needed reassurance before he would open himself to me again.

_"It's me Sonny, it's Will...your Will"_, I said taking a step closer to him, _"I'm home babe, I'm home..."_, I whispered as I lifted my hand to his face to touch him.

_"You're late"_, he spoke softly to me as the tears slowly rolled down his face. I could see how much this was affecting him, and I couldn't wait to have him in my arms again, to hold him, to feel him, to love him...God he was even more beautiful than I remembered.

_"I know, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here"_, I paused for a moment, wiping the tears away from his face as I lifted his chin up so I could look into his eyes, _"I've missed you babe, so much it hurts."_ I took his hand and laid it over my heart, _"Can you feel how much my heart missed you?"_

He remained silent with his hand pressed up against my chest. He closed his eyes and blinked them back open, as if checking to make sure I was really here and not just a dream. The tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he studied me intensely. The sight of him so tormented was heart breaking, like me being here was almost too much for him to handle. I know it was almost too much for me to handle, and at that point I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.

_"Sonny..."_, I cried out desperately,_ "Please, say something..."_

"Why Will...Why?", he asked as he broke down in my arms, "Why did this have to happen...Why?" he sobbed.

I thought I was prepared to answer any questions he might want to ask, but I wasn't prepared for this. Because the truth was, I didn't know why this had to happen. I didn't understand why, on the night before what was supposed to be the most perfect day of our lives, everything I knew and loved had to be ripped violently from my grasp. My life, my most cherished memories were stolen and not returned. Until now.

_"It's okay, I'm here...It's okay, let it out babe..."_, I wrapped my arms tightly around him, holding on for dear life, because holding on was all I could do right now. It was now his turn to let go...

_"I never stopped loving you Will, never"_, I heard a soft panting voice say to me as I pulled away to see his face. They were the most beautiful words I'd ever heard in my entire life.

_"I know babe, my heart never stopped loving you either. My mind just needed more time to remember, that's all."_

He finally smiled,_ "So, you really do remember me?"_

I just nodded my head. I waited so long to be able to say that to him. _"I do. And I'm so sorry I forgot, Son, but I won't ever again"_, and I leaned in to rest my forehead against his.

The connection was unmistakable, and my body started responding to our closeness. I felt that familiar tingle that started in my chest and quickly made its way to the tips of my toes. My stomach filled with butterflies and my heart raced. It was as if those two years we had lost were now forgotten.

_"I love you Will, I just love you so much"_, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around mine.

It was music to my ears and for the first time in a long time, I knew with every ounce of my being that I felt exactly the same way. I couldn't stop myself from giggling and replied playfully, _"Not as much as I love you my sunshine."_

_"Wanna bet?"_ he teased as he opened the door, but only this time, he was the one setting foot inside, pulling me into him in a soaring passionate kiss filled with need, want and most of all, love. After that, no other words needed to be spoken; all we needed in that moment was each other...

once Inside, he had my back pressed up against the wall, kicking the door shut with his foot,_ "God, I've missed you so much",_ he says just before kissing me even harder.

_"Oh Sonny..."_, I manage to whimper out just before my mouth was held captive by his once again.

**_To be continued...Remember Me/I Remember You..._**

* * *

**_A/N - First of all, I would like the thank two very important people in my life for making this last chapter possible, Jen (Rescuemama) and Johnny Kurtz. Both of these authors have each written a portion of this chapter to help me make this the best chapter ever, so thank you to both of you. It was an honor for me to have worked with both of you. I will never got this, ever. I will always Remember you, now I hope you will always Remember Me... - RoxyGirl24_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Remember Me - I Remember You Chapter 16**

* * *

**Hey Guys! Just to let you know that this is the first chapter of the 2nd part of Remember Me called I Remember You. I kept the same story to continue so it wouldn't be an issue for others to follow it. Hope you like this story because it's about to take a whole new turn! Please! Once again be patient as the story progresses. Revelations will be made about the last two years, and no they didn't cheat on each other! Just saying! They will both need to learn to live with each other and to let go of the past, to finally move on to be happy together again, starting with the first chapter! Thanks again for all the love and support during this amazing story! Once again, thanks to Johnny for helping me write this one! - RoxyGirl24 **

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**_"God, I missed kissing your lips"_**, was all I managed to moaned into his mouths once before letting my tongue slowly slip inside, meeting his own. I savored every second of our embrace, remembering how wonderful he tasted and how warm his tongue felt while brushing against mine. I almost forgot how amazing it felt to be kissed by this wonderful person, my Son...

How could I ever forget this amazing man was all I could think about...

I pulled away from him to look at his beautiful face, but most of all, I wanted to look into his dark chocolate eyes,** _"You're so beautiful Sonn__y"_**, I said as I removed his jacket, letting it drop down to the floor next to us. Sonny never said a word, he just stood there, trembling, never once taking his eyes off of me.

The other articles of clothing followed, one by one, slowly being removed from our bodies, just like we did the first time we made love to each other, I remember it all so well now. The way we kissed each other's after each piece of clothing was removed, every inch of his exposed skin touched, caressed, kissed...until we were both left standing with nothing else but our love for each other.

I took a deep breath and gasped at the sight of his naked body standing before me. It's been so long since I saw my fiance like this. My fiance... I couldn't help but stared at him. His body had changed in many ways. He had lost quite a bit of weight and you could slightly see his bones popping through his skin, but none the less he was he as breathtaking as ever. It took me a moment recover before I was finally able to speak, **_"Every inch of your body is just..."_**, I paused to find the right word, **_"Beautiful."_**

_**"Will, I..."**_, he tried speaking, but I cut him off before he even had a chance to say two words.

**_"Shush...YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! The most beautiful person I've ever seen, so beautiful..."_**

**_"I'm not beautiful, I'm..."_**, I stopped him before he could say another word. I knew exactly what he was going to say. He was probably insecure about his body and his physic, but honestly, none of that even mattered to me. To me, Sonny would always be the same man I feel in love with.

**_"Don't you dare say it!"_**, I said loudly without even realizing it.

He lowered his eyes to the ground and suddenly I heard him say the words I didn't want to hear,**_ "I'_****_m not beautiful Will, I'm not what I use to be."_**

**_"You will always be beautiful to me, I love you just the way you are babe,_ always..."**, I said as I reached out and took his hand and slowly walked him towards the bedroom. Our bed room...

I knew that this wouldn't be easy for him. Everything happened so fast. I could see this was overwhelming for him, and I didn't want to push him to do anything he wasn't mentally ready or cable of doing, so I thought I would probably be best if he took the lead from here,**_ "I love you Sonny and I want you, so, so much, but only if you want me back"_**, I said as I wrapped my arms around him, placing a soft kiss onto his lips.

**_"I could never imagine myself not wanting you. Don't even think that_** _**okay**_**?"**, he said as he pulled me onto his body and began kissing me like never before, our bodies tangled together as we fell onto the bed.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

**_"Am I__ dreaming?"_**, I asking him and I crawled up on to of him, looking directly into his ocean blue eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered softly,**_ "You're not dreaming__ Son, I'm right here...I'm right_ here"**, he said before locking his lips to mine once again. I closed my eyes...

As much as I wanted to believe he was really here, part of me kept on wondering if this was even reality. So many time before I felt his presence surrounding me. I would hear his voice when I closed my eyes, feeling each and every one of his emotions blaze throughout my body, only to be disappointed when I would open my eyes and realize he wasn't there. Sometimes, only on rare occasions when things go really bad for me, I would feel his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly as I cried myself to sleep. I would feel his breath on the back of my neck as I laid there, hopelessly, trying to make sense of everything that's happened in the last years of my life. I would feel his fingers tracing the outlines of my body as he whispered softly into my ear, **_"Don't let go, Son...I'm right_ here..."**

I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid he wasn't gonna be here and this was all yet another figment of my imagination. So kept them closed until he noticed, and I had no other choice but to say something.

**_"Babe, Open your eyes"_**, he begged, as he brushed the side of my face with his fingers,_ **"Please...For me."**__  
_

_**"I'm **__**scared..."**_, I admitted.

**"Why are you scared? I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere, I will never leave you again Sonny, never"**, he said in the most sincere way possible, but it's hard for me to believe. I mean, look at us before. We were happy and so much in love and still, I lost him. I understand that it wasn't his fault, but still, he was taken from me without notice, just taken. One day he was here and the next, well, he was gone...

Finally I opened my eyes, and to my surprise he was still there. For the first time in two years, my Will was really here,**_ "Because you were taken from me. I can't go through that again. I won't! I can't lose you, Will"_**, I started ranting out. We both love each other more than life itself, but it's so hard to let go of the idea after losing him for so long.

**_"Hey, it's okay, shush...Come here"_**, he said as he cupped my face with both of his hands and looked straight into my eyes, **_"You will never lose me again. Do you hear me? Never!"_**

**_"Will, I can't lose you...I won't make it next time"_**_, _I said without thinking first.

**_"What are you talking about? Won't make it? Next time?"_**, he asked, questioning my last statement.

**_"It's nothing, Sorry...I just can't even imagine losing you again, that's all"_**, I simply answered, hoping he would buy it. I'm just not ready to talk about it just yet. Because the truth is, that I would rather die than live without him.

**_"Okay..."_**, was all he said.

**_"Now, where were we?"_**, I suggested, trying to shift the mood back to where we left off.

**_"I think we were just about, here!"_**, he said as I let his hand slid in between our bodies and grabbed my erection, and without warning, started rubbing it.

**_"Oh God!"_**, I screamed out the moment I felt the warmth of his touch. It was almost too much for me to handle at the moment.

**_"God, I love you so much Sonny, I want you, all of you."_**

I lowered myself down in between his legs while gently placing both on each side of my body. I pulled his hips closer to mine so I would be able to have better access, **_"Are you ready?"_**, I asked first, before proceeding into anything he wasn't ready for. He looks so absolutely angelic laying there, ready to give himself to me.

**_"Sonny, how could you even ask that? I've been ready for the longest time. I need this. I need you. I need to feel every essence of you surrounding me."_**

Hearing those words come out of his mouth are nearly enough to bring me to tears. It's been so long since we've been together. I've imagined this for what seems like forever. Remembering how it would be like to have my Will back with me, in my arms. Back to where he belongs to spend the rest of our forever with me.

I reach over his body to grab a condom and some lube when he reached for my arms, stopping me from doing just that, **_"No! Sonny...I don't want that"_** , he said as I take back my position in between his legs.

_**"What do you mean, Will?"**_, I asked. Not really sure of what he meant by that.

**_"I don't want you to use a condom. Not now, not ever again. I need to know what it s like to feel YOU again. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. I love you Sonny. Please..."_**, he begged,**_ "For me?"_**

My heart began to race. It felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. I was doing pretty good at holding back the tears until now. My eyes start to tear up, when all of a sudden, I felt a single tear fall from my eye towards the bed. Will opened his hand and caught it, **_"There's no need to cry", he said as he flashed that gorgeous smile and continued, "I love you with all my heart and I'm never letting you go, ever again."_**

I started to look away from him, ashamed of my tears. Before I could even move and inch, I felt his hands gently cupping my face, forcing me to look right back at him, **_"I'm right here babe, okay? Don't hide your beautiful eyes from me. I promise I will catch all your tears from now on, forever."_**

I nod in agreement, **_"Okay."_**

**_"Make love to me Sonny. Please...I want you."_**

The yearning in his eyes gave me all the reassurance I need. The way we both can communicate with our emotions without saying a word to each other is something that I've missed so much, and something that only we fully understand. It's what make us, us.

I can't believe that only a few moments ago, I was walking home, broken and ready to let go of everything that's ever meant something to me, and the next, I'm laying here in my bed, our bed, ready to make love to the only person that I've ever been in love with, my Will. Mine! He's mine...And mark my words...I'm never letting him go...

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**_"You're mine and I'm never letting you go"_**, he cried out possessively as he entered me with one single thrust.

The sharp burning sensation from the entry felt like nothing compared to the amount of pain I went through during these past few years. Not being able to remember him was not only heart breaking, it was also killing me inside. Knowing that a person could love someone so much that they would be willing to give up everything and wait. Just wait without even knowing if I would ever remember anything is just...unbelievable. To be loved that way by Sonny gave me the strength to keep fighting harder, to remember, **_"I'm yours Sonny, never let me go"_**, I gasped out. I was his, and he was mine, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

Our bodies rocked together slowly and steady. It was like the world around has stopped. Frozen in time. There was no work, no family, no friends, just us. Just my Will…and me. And that is all that mattered.

How did I possibly go through life without him for as long as I did? You don't truly realize what you have until it's taken away from you so suddenly. Not many people get a second chance at anything, let alone something so amazingly wonderful. Both of us just looked at one another like we couldn't get enough. It was like we hadn't seen each other in years. In fact, that was partially true.

**_"I'm not leaving you, Sonny"_**, he said, cupping my face once again with his hands as we continued to make love to each other.

His eyes slowly rolled back in his head as I thrusted into him. I could feel his heels digging in my lower back, pull me closer towards him.

**_"Oh, Will"_**, I cried out as my thrusts became longer, deeper.

**_"Oh Son, does that feel good? Tell me how it feels. I want to know how it feels."_**

The sheer pleasure of the moment is nearly enough for me to find my release, but I can't. I need this. Will needs this. WE both need this, together.

**_"You feel so good. This is just perfect. YOU are perfect. I love you."_**

The soft moans that started it off soft have quickly turned into something slightly louder by this point, **_"_****_Ohhhh…ohhhhh…That's it Sonny. I'm yours. Take me. That's it. Oh yes..."_**, he cried out in pleasure just before crashing our lips together fiercely.

Our lips crashed together so hard that I accidentally bit his upper lip. I pull away from the kiss to find his earlobe, only to cover it with my mouth and completely ravish it. The warm sensations coupled with my heavy breathing is driving him wild. He begins to moan loudly and starts to scream out my name and other things that I wasn't really expecting,**_ "Oh Sonny...right there. Fuck me."_**

In response, I felt my teeth bite into his neck as he grabs my head while running his fingers through my hair, and pulls it tighter towards him were I kiss his with everything that I have in me.

I could feel his fingernails digging into my back. It stings, but I don't care. What we're experiencing is purely primal. We literally need each other this much, **_"You're mine, Will. You're mine. Please don't leave me ever again."_**

**_"Never!"_**

I see a couple clear drops of clear liquid fall down Will's neck. It's then I realize that I was crying. My emotions were getting the better of me. I need my Will to survive. I cannot exist in this world without him, **_"Sonny, I promise you that I will never leave you. You're my everything. I can't be without you"_**, and that's when he started screaming,**_ "Sonny...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...oh."_**

He suddenly released with such force that it shot up in the air on my chest. I knew that this was it. I couldn't hold on anymore. I could feel myself about to explode, so I just let it got, meeting his orgasm, **_"Oh my god, Will. I'm gonna cum."_**

**_"That's it babe. I love you."_**

And with that said, I gave one last thrust and found my release. I collapse onto him – both of us completely out of breath. We laid there for what seemed like several minutes just drinking in the presence of one another. As I laid there o his chest, I suddenly felt something I wasn't prepared for. Will's stomach was convulsing up and down. I bring my eyes to look at him and realize that he's crying, "Will, what's the matter? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" I asked in fear that I might have hurt him.

**_"No, no, Sonny. You did everything right. I just love you so much"_**, he said in between sobs, _"You have no idea the joy that I'm experiencing at this moment."_

**_"Actually, Will…I do, because I feel the same way."_**

I pull myself off from his body and lay right beside him. Our hands still exploring and caressing each other. He nibbles on my neck and I lightly kiss his forehead. As he's laying tender kisses along my arm, he notices a mark on the underside of my right wrist. He sits up and asks, **_"Sonny, what's this mark on your wrist?"_**

* * *

**Flash Back - June 2013**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**_"Sonny? Sweetie, are you in here?"_**, I hear my mother screaming and banging on the door. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk, for the first time in months, I felt nothing...

**"Sonny? Open the door! I know you're in here", **she continued screaming,** "Chad told me what happened. Please let me in baby. We just want to help you."**

I could feel the tears falling on each side of my face as I laid there, still, hoping that soon, this would all be over.

I keep fading in and out of consciousness, as I held the picture of Will up with my left hand to look at it.

**_"You're so beautiful babe. I'm so sorry..."_**, I cried out as the image of his face started to slowly blur through my eyes, **_"I love you more than life it's self, Will. I'm sorry...I just can't live without you anymore..."_**, I said as I dropped his picture next to me,**_ "I love you Will, forever. Until we meet again, I will always love you."_**

I closed my eyes...

* * *

**_To Be Continued...OXO _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember Me - I Remember You Chapter 17**

* * *

**Just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews for this story! This is my baby and I'm not ready to let it go just yet. I still have so much more to share with you all. Thank you for taking this journey with me. - RoxyGirl24**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**_"It's nothing..."_**, he said, pulling his wrist away from me, **_"Just drop it, okay?"_**, he got angry and turned over, facing the other way.

**_"I'm not dropping it! Babe...No...Please tell me you didn't..."_**, I asked him without finishing, hoping I was wrong about my assumptions, because if I wasn't, that meant Sonny tried to end his life. Because of me...

**_"I'm sorry..."_**, was all he said.

I moved over closer to him, so I could wrap my arms around his body. I wanted to make him feel safe, to make his feel protected in every way possible, but most importantly, I wanted him to feel loved like never before. Because the truth is, I loved him. All of him, **_"I love you, Sonny"_**, I whispered as I nestled my face in the crook of his neck from behind.

_**"I love you, Will"**_, he whispered back as he nestled into me closer.

I few moments passed and we just laid there holding each other, with neither of us wanting to let go. It was as if we were both afraid that if one of us did, that we might lose each other again. Guess it's part of learning to deal with everything that has happened to us in the last few years, or maybe it's just our way of showing each other that we are both here, finally together, wanting noting for than this moment to last forever.

**_"Will?"_**

**_"Yeah?"_**, I asked as I moved over to give him so room so he could turn towards me.

Once he turned to his back, he gestured me to come closer by pulling up towards him so I could lay my head on his chest, so I did, **_"Are you angry?"_**, he asked.

I wasn't sure what to answer, because honestly, I had no idea what to say to him. I was still trying to process all this in my mind. My Sonny, tried to take his own life, and no one even had the heart to tell me about it. If anything would have happened to him, I was would have never been able to forgive myself, ever, **_"No...I'm just...so, so sorry..."_**

**_"You have nothing to be sorry about. I did this. I was weak and lonely and I...I stopped believing in our love. I don't deserve your love, Will. I Don't deserve you."_**

How could this man call himself weak? After everything I've put him through? And to say that he doesn't deserve me?

**_"You list_****_en to me mister! YOU deserve every bit of my love. YOU are not weak! YOU are a strong man! Don't you ever call yourself weak ever again. It's because of your love that I'm here today. YOU never gave up. I'm the one who left everything behind to find myself. If anyone's to blame well, it's me!"_**, I admitted as I reached for his hand and turned it over, revealing the deep scar left behind,_** "This is my fault. I should have never left you in the first place."**_

**_"Please don't blame yourself for my mistakes. I did this, not you. I'll admit, it wasn't easy after you left. The first few days were some of the worst days of my life, and after a few months, the thought of never having you back was too much and I..."_**, he said without being able to hold back the tears.

I could see that he was slowly trying to open himself up to me, but I wasn't going to push into it, not if he wasn't ready to do on his own, **_"Hey, You don't have to do this now. We have the rest of our lives to talk about this, alright? But only when you're ready babe."_**

He gave me a nod,**_ "Thank you, Will. Thank you for not pressuring me. I know you want some answers and you deserve them, but..."_**, he paused for a moment and continued,**_ "It was just so hard, Will. I couldn't take it anymore",_ ** he tried to explain, but I could see that he was overwhelmed. So I stopped him.

**_"I know babe, I know. We will talk about this another time. Just remember, you don't need to justify yourself to me, ever!"_**, I said as I pulled his wrist towards my lips, placing a kiss directly onto the deep scar that was left behind.

**_"Don't...Please..."_**, he said, trying to pull his wrist away from me again, but only this time, I didn't let him. I wasn't use to getting this type of reaction from him, but what did I expect after two years? That everything was gonna be perfect and peachy?

**_"Sonny, I love you. Please...Don't hide it from me. Let me kiss your scar"_**, I begged and placed another kiss over it.

**_"Will...It's...It's ugly"_**, he pointed out as I lifted my head off of his chest and looked into his eyes.

**_"I think it's beautiful. Just like you are"_**, I said as I kissed my way up his body, starting with his scar, and stopped once I reached his lips, _**"So beautiful"**_, where I covered my lips with his own.

We kissed each other for a few brief moments before he pulled away and said, **_"You know, you don't have to say that to make me feel better. I know this must be freaking you out. "_**

I took a deep breath before answering, **_"Yes, I'll admit it's hard to take in all at once, my memories coming back, being here with you, and this",_**I said as I pointed out his scar,**_ "But __I'm__ not just saying that to make you feel better. I said it because I meant every word of it. You're beautiful. Your scar is beautiful. Everything about you is just so fucking beautiful."_**

**_"God I missed you",_ **He said as he cupped my face with both of his hands and continued, **_"I love you, Will. I'm so glad you remembered me..."_**

_**"I missed you too"**_, I replied as I placed both my hands over his own, **_"I love you, Sonny. I'm so glad you never forgot me..."_**

**_"I could never forget you. You are my life, Will. My everything...", _**he said but suddenly stopped when I removed my hands from his face.

**_"What is it Son?",_ **I asked. Confused as to what brought this on.

He immediately dropped both of his hands from my face and reached out for my left hand,**_ "Will, the ring? You're wearing the ring I gave you"_**, he said, noticing the engagement ring on my finger.

**_"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I? I mean, I'm engaged and all, right?"_**

His face lite up and his beautiful smile came beaming through, **_"Oh I see. He's one lucky guy to have someone as wonderful as you like."_**

**_"I think I'm the lucky one, Sonny. You've captured my heart in a way no one else has, or ever_ _will. Remember Sonny, Two souls..."_**

**_"One heart"_**, he said, placing his right hand over my heart, **_"Make love to me Will."_**

**_"With pleasure",_** I answered as we both fell back in to each others arms and started kissing deeply.

We made love to each other all night...And finally began the healing process.

* * *

**Flash Back - July 2013**

**_"Hello Sonny. I glad you decided to meet with my for your first session."_**

**_"Thanks Dr. Evans."_**

**_"Please, call me Marlena"_**, she said with so much kindness.

**_"Okay, Marlena. Thank you so much for agreeing to see me. I know it's not the ideal situation with being Will's grand mother and all."_**

**_"Well, let me just say that I know how much you love my grand son, and I would never refuse my family."_**

**_"You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that, thank you"_**, I admitted. Knowing after all this time, she still saw me as part of her own.

**_"It's my pleasure"_**, she answered as she handed me a gift bag.

**_"What this?"_**, I asked, puzzled about why she would be giving me a gift.

**_"Open it"_**, she gestured, so I did.

I reached inside the bag and pulled out a book. A journal of some kind.

_**"A journal?"**_, I questioned her as I opened it up and saw it was blank.

**_"Yes, it's a journal."_**

**_"Okay, so what's it for?"_**

**_"Sonny, this is going to be the first step in your healing process."_**

**_"Okay...I don't get it"_**, I admitted.

_**"You see, you've kept a lot of emotions bottled up inside since Will's accident. I've talked to your mother and she's told me that they haven't really been supportive of your situation."**_

**_"Tell me about it!"_**, I said as I took a deep breath.

**_"I know sweetie and that's why I'm giving you this journal"_**, she smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

**_"Alright, but I still don't get what I'm suppose to do with it."_**

**_"Okay, so let's call this your first assignment. This will be where you write all your feelings about the accident, about Will, about everything that you've been dealing with and keeping inside."_**

**_"So this is going to be like a diary?"_**

**_"You could call it that, or maybe you could use it as a way to tell Will how you feel about everything that's happened. You can write in it every day, twice a day, or when every you're feeling lonely and afraid. There is a place where you can give it a name, so it can have a personal meaning to you."_**

**_"I see. I can do that"_**, I said as I picked up a pen from her desk and smiled.

_**"Wow, have you already found a name?"**_, she asked as I began to write on the cover.

**_"Sure did"_**, I answered as I finished writing and handed it over to her.

**_"Remember Me..."_** she read it out loud, tracing her fingers over the cover,**_ "It's a beautiful name."_**

**_"It's going to be for Will once he comes back home. I can't wait to give it to him"_**, I said as I got up to leave.

**_"I'm sure he's going to love it."_**

**_"Marlena?"_**, I asked.

**_"Yes Sonny?"_**

**_"Do you think he's going to come home?"_**, I asked as she handed over the journal back to me and walked me over to the door.

**_"Yes, Sonny. We just have to be patient."_**

**_"Thank you", I whispered as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and continued, "Oh, and thank you for not telling Will about what happened. I know it's a lot to ask from you, but I think it's best if he doesn't know."_**

**_"Sonny, I would never tell him anything without your permission and this is your decision and I will support you in any way possible. So, I will see you next week?"_**

**_"You can bet on it!"_**, I answered, and for the first time in weeks, I was finally starting to feel like myself again.

* * *

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Remember Me - I Remember You Chapter 18**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

**_"Will!"_**, I screamed out the moment I noticed he wasn't laying next to me in bed,**_ "Will? Where are you"_**, I screamed again, but only this time, I started to panic when he didn't answer me, so I laid back and closed me eyes, trying to hold back the tears from falling, but I wasn't able to hold on. I broke down. I was scared. Will wasn't here. He promised he wouldn't leave me again.

**_"Sonny?"_**, I heard a sweet voice whisper my name,**_ "Babe, what wrong?"_**, he asked as I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful face looking down at me.

I immediately wrapped my arms around him while in tears, **_"Will, I thought you left me. You promised you wouldn't leave me, ever"_**, I said as I held on to him for dear life.

**_"Shush...It's okay babe, I'm right here"_**, he said, wrapping his arms tightly around me and started running his finger through my hair,**_ "I'm right here."_**

**_"Don't let go...please..."_**, I begged.

**_"I will never,ever, let you go"_**, he said as he laid back down next to me and pulled me in closer to his body. Never once, letting go, just like he promised me.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I held onto him, I kept him safe. Safe from all the pain I just caused him by not being here when he woke up. I felt guilty for make him go through this all over again, he deserves so much more than this,**_ "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I never meant to worry you."_**

**_"You're here now and that's all that matters"_**, he whispered with his face still nestled in the crock of my neck.

I wanted to talk to him about what just happened, but I didn't know how to bring it up without making him feel like it was a problem for me, because honestly it wasn't. I wanted nothing more than to spend each and every waking minute with him, but at some point, I'm going to have to leave his side, to start living again, to finally be able to find a job and start living our lives together just as we planned it out to be. I knew it wasn't going to be easy for neither of us, I was hoping it wouldn't have been so hard, because learning to live again, also means, learning to let go of the past, and Sonny wasn't there just yet. And to be completely honest, neither was I.

**_"Do you wanna talk about what just happened?"_**, I asked, hoping he would finally be able to open up his heart to me.

**_"Not really. I just wanna lay in your arms like this forever"_**, he answered and I didn't pressure him for anything more, not if he wasn't ready to talk out it.

**_"You do realize that we need to eventually, eat, take a shower and use the bathroom from time to time"_**, I pointed out to try and make him laugh a bit, but I wasn't doing a very good job at it.

**_"I'm not hungry, I'm fine!"_**

**_"Sonny, be reasonable, we've been in bed for over ten hours. You need to eat something...please...", _**I begged,**_ "For me?"_**

**_"Will..."_**

**_"Let me make you some breakfast"_**, I insisted, **_"Pancakes, just like we did every week-end?"_**

He smiled, and I could see he was finally starting to remember the wonderful times we shared together,** _"With blueberries and lots or syrup?"_**

**_"Anything for the love of my life"_**, I answered, placing a kiss upon his forehead,**_ "I'll be right back!"_**

Just as I was about to walk out of the room, I heard someone knocking at the door, so I looked over at Sonny, **_"Expecting anyone?"_**

**_"Great! Here we go again!"_**, he said as he got out of bed and didn't even bother getting dressed before answering the door.

**_"Sonny, you might wanna put something on before answering the door"_**, I suggested as I handed him over a blanket.

He took the blanket out of my hand and wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bedroom, without saying another word.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I knew exactly who it was, and to be quite honest, she wasn't the person I wanted to see the first thing in the morning, well at least not today. I unlocked the door and let her in, **_"Hey mom, now isn't a good time"_**, I pointed out as I leaned against the door frame, because I wasn't about to let her in a spoil my alone time with my Will.

**_"I was worried, you never answered my phone calls. I called the coffee-house and Chad said you never left, and..."_**

She completely stopped as I felt a warm pair of arms wrapping themselves around me from behind and pulled me up against his body.

**_"Hey Mrs Kiriakis, long time no see?"_**

**_"Will!"_**, she excitedly screamed out,**_ "Oh my God! You're here!"_**

I turned my face towards Will, only to be blinded by his beautiful smile,**_ "I'm here"_**, he said as he took a deep breath and continued, **_"I finally found my way home"_**, he said just before placing a soft kiss onto my lips and pulled away slightly,**_ "It's great to be home."_**

**_"So does that mean?"_**, she questioned us both.

I nodded and happily answered for Will,**_ "He remembers me! Now if you don't mind, I was just about to be treated to breakfast in bed."_**

**_"Sonny Kiriakis! Don't be rude to your mother!"_**

_**"It's totally fine Will, by all means, don't let me hold you two any longer. Enjoy your day! Oh and Sonny? Can I talk to you for a minute?"**_

**_"Yeah mom?"_**, I answered and kiss Will before he left to make me breakfast, **_"I won't be long."_**

**_"You better not!"_**, he replied, followed by another kiss, **_"I love you Son."_**

**_"I love you too"_**, I said as I watched him leave and turned towards my mother, beaming with joy.

**_"It's nice to finally see you smiling again."_**

I smiled even harder, **_"I told you he was going to remember me"_**

**_"I know sweetie, you sure did. So, how you holding up? Did you take you're medication today?"_**

**_"Shush...I'm fine!"_**, I said a little loud as I took a step forward, partially closing the door behind me so Will wouldn't hear our conversation,**_ "You need to drop this, okay? I'm not going to try and kill myself again if that's what you're implying. I have Will back in my life, and that's all I ever needed, so please, stop worrying and let me live my own life!"_**

**_"I'm sorry Sonny, I don't want anything happening to you again, I just want you to be happy."_**

**_"I know mom, I am happy, with Will. So, can you do this? For me?"_**, I asked as I placed a kiss her cheek.

**_"Call me if you need anything"_**, she offered and gave me a hug, **"I love you baby boy, I'll see you later"**, she said and  
walked away.

I walked back inside and closed the door behind me, locking it shut so no one else would bother us, because today was the first day or the rest of mine and Will's life together, and the last thing I wanted was another interruption. I went back into the bedroom and sent a quick message to Chad to tell him that Will was back home and that I wasn't planning on coming in for a few more days. He answered within record time and said he was happy for me and to take all the time I needed. But time wasn't what I needed. What I needed was Will, and now that I have him back, I don't know if I'll ever be able to let him go...

* * *

**Flash Back - February 15th 2012**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**_"What smells so good?"_**, I asked as I opened my eyes, only to find Will setting there next to me with a tray filled with blueberry pancakes and coffee and a single long stem rose,**_ "What's all this for?"_**

_**"Good morning my**_ **_beautiful fiancé"_**, he said before placing a soft kiss on my lips, **_"I thought you might like some breakfast in bed to celebrate our engagement."_**

**_"Will, this is...It's just..Perfect!"_**, I admitted as I moved over to let him sit next to me on the bed, **_"You didn't have to do all this."_**

**_"I wanted to, and you my wonderful husband to be, deserve nothing but the best!"_**

**_"I love you, you know that right?"_**, I said as I picked up the fork and took my first bit, _**"Yummy! Extra syrup!"**_

_**"You better! Because this is just the beginning of the rest of our lives together, now eat up!"**_

**_"Well, If this is just the beginning, then I can't wait to see what comes next"_**, I said as I feed him a bit of our pancakes, _**"Open up!"**_

**_"Thank you"_**, he mumbled with his mouth half full, **_"You know, I could get use to doing this every week-end."_**

**_"This could be our thing! Our special time together"_**, I suggested as I noticed a small envelope with my name written in it, **_"Is this for me?"_**, I asked, as I picked it up in my hand and turned my eyes over to him.

**_"It is, and before you open it, just remember that I love you will all my heart and what ever you decide, I will be right there standing next to you no matter what."_**

**_"Okay"_**, I said in confusion, having no idea whatsoever what he meant by that.

**_"Open it"_**, he suggested and so I did. The note read,

**_"Dear Sonny, I'm just wanted to thank you for choosing me as you're one and only. I can't wait to be you're husband, but as you know, we are both very young and I'm still in college for another and you're just opening up you're business, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind waiting a few years before we finally decide to make this official. So this is my suggestion, and if you don't agree, it's fine. I won't be angry, it's just I want to make sure we are both settled in with wonderful jobs a proper place to stay before we start our forever. So, here it is..._**

**_How does June 16th 2012 sound for our wedding?_**

**_I love you, and what ever you decide, is fine by me, because nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you, not even waiting another year. I can't wait to start forever with you..._**

**_I love you, your husband to be, William Robert Horton."_**

I couldn't hold back the tears from falling from my eyes as I folded the note and placed next to me on the bed and took a deep breath and said, **_"It's perfect!"_**

**_"Really?"_**, he asked, as he picked up the tray and placed it on the floor next to the bed, **_"I was afraid you would of thought it was maybe to fast or..."_**

**_"It's perfect, you're perfect, that date is perfect! Now kiss me before I change my mind and take you to Vegas!"_**

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


End file.
